El calor en la tormenta
by gothikataisho6
Summary: Cuando Kagome llega a su ciudad natal para las vacaciones de Navidad, no espera quedarse sola en una tormenta de hielo con Sesshomaru. Ella perdió su virginidad con él. Y el es único hombre que nunca pudo perdonar. A pesar de todas las razones que tiene para no confiar en él, se enamora otra vez. No importa qué tan irresistible lo encuentre aún, ella tiene que resistir.
1. Chapter 1

Si, ya se, ya se lo que van a decir: ¿apoco esta humana no sabe otra cosa más que hacer adaptaciones? ¿Acaso no tiene imaginación propia? Y pues la verdad es que si ;D y mucha peeeero cuando leo otras historias, pues resulta que me gustan y quisiera que ustedes las leyeran pero con mi pareja favorita osea el Sesshome ;3, así que por eso aquí estoy de nuevo y no me detendré buajajaja (risa malvada xD okno -_-') no importa si lo que subo no obtenga ni un review u_u' aunque eso es muy sad, me agrada que tengan algo nuevo que leer . y respecto a si aún dudan de mi imaginación -_- pronto subiré uno de mi propia autoría :D, bueno ya basta de tanta palabrería.

 **Notas:**

-Hago esto sin fines de lucros.

-Los personajes de Inuyasha no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

.

Su jefe le había dado la tarde libre en la oficina, ya que ningún trabajo se iba a hacer en el día antes de la víspera de Navidad de todos modos.

El tiempo había estado bien cuando salió de Richmond, nublado pero seco, pero entonces el aguanieve comenzó y siguió empeorando. En el momento en que había llegado a la casa de su madre, los caminos eran apenas pasables. Había patinado una vez y tuvo la suerte de no haber terminado en una zanja.

El viaje duró una hora más de lo normal, y cuando llegó descubrió que su madre no estaba aún en casa.

 **Simplemente fantástico** \- se quejó ella, frunciendo el ceño en el teléfono, aunque, obviamente, su hermano no podía ver su expresión - **¿Así que estoy aquí sola atrapada en medio de una tormenta de hielo?**

 **Mira, lo siento** \- respondió Sota - **Nadie esperaba que la tormenta llegara tan rápido. Pero mamá y yo estamos atrapados en la ciudad. Estamos en mi casa ahora, pero vamos a tratar de llegar a la casa esta tarde, cuando el hielo afloje.**

Kagome trató de no quejarse, ya que no fue culpa de Sota. Había sido amable de su parte llevar a su madre a hacer las últimas compras de Navidad.

Ella había crecido en esta casa, a diez millas fuera de la ciudad más cercana en un pequeño condado rural montañoso del sudoeste de Virginia, y ellos habían estado atrapados por el invierno anteriormente.

Simplemente de pensar que se podía repetir no le hacía sentir el espíritu navideño. El día de Kagome estaba empeorando a cada momento.

 **Oh, y lo siento por agregarte molestias, pero...** —Sota se apagó de forma inesperada.

 **Pero ¿qué?**

 **Sesshomaru está de camino a casa.** \- La columna de la azabache se puso rígida casi dolorosamente.

 **¿Qué?...**

 **Tomé prestada su sierra circular para trabajar en la plataforma de mamá y me olvidé devolverla, así que está pasando a recogerla.**

 **¿Por qué va a venir a buscar una sierra en medio de una tormenta?**

 **No estaba tan mal cuando empezó. Él estaba haciendo un trabajo para uno de sus clientes, por lo que la casa esta en su camino de regreso. De todos modos, llamó hace unos minutos, y no está muy lejos.**

 **Maldita sea, Sota. No quiero verlo.**

 **Lo siento, pero me temo que no tienes elección, a menos que desees ocultarte en tu habitación y pretender que no estás ahí.**

Sota no sonaba remotamente arrepentido. De hecho, parecía que podría estar burlándose.

 **Esto es serio para mí** \- dijo ella, apretando una mano en un puño.

 **Sé que no es tu persona favorita, pero no puede ser la gran cosa. No te esperábamos hasta la noche, por lo que se debería haber ido para el momento en el que tú llegaras.**

 **¿No es mi persona favorita?** \- repitió. - **No lo soporto. No puedo soportar estar aún a su alrededor.**

Sota se quedó en silencio por más tiempo de lo que esperaba. Finalmente, dijo:

 **No me di cuenta de que estabas todavía afectada por esto. Lo ves a tu alrededor casi cada vez que nos visitas.**

 **Eso es diferente. Eso no es quedarme varada con él en una tormenta de esta manera. Sabes lo que me hizo.**

 **Pero siempre has actuado como si no fuera la gran cosa, y eso fue hace muchos años. Un drama adolescente normal. Siempre pensé que lo habías superado.**

Ella tragó saliva, apretando un dolor familiar en el pecho al pensar en lo que ella no trataba de pensar.

 **No fue un drama adolescente. Simplemente no lo fue.**

Sesshomaru Taisho había sido el mejor amigo de su hermano desde la escuela primaria.

Ella dos años más joven que ellos, había tenido un flechazo tonto con Sesshomaru desde que podía recordar. Finalmente, el verano en que tenía diecisiete años, había comenzado a mostrar su atención.

Había sido el mejor verano de su vida, salir con Sesshomaru durante horas todos los días, compartiendo con él los sueños y los miedos que nunca le había dicho a nadie. El verano llegó a su clímax. Había llegado, literalmente, en una manta debajo del viejo sauce en la propiedad de su familia. Ella era virgen, pero había confiado en él por completo. Él había sido tan dulce, gentil y apasionado, y había sido mejor de lo que podía haber imaginado.

Hasta un par de días después, cuando la había dejado por completo. Él no había roto aún con ella, sólo la evitaba hasta que ella entendiera el mensaje. Él nunca llamó, nunca pasó por allí, y actuaba como si no existiera cuando se encontraban el uno al otro por la ciudad.

Kagome había estado con el corazón roto, pero había entendido exactamente lo que sucedió. Ella nunca había significado nada para Sesshomaru, no importa lo mucho que su estupidez adolescente le había permitido creer que realmente se preocupaba por ella. Ella había sido una forma de pasar el tiempo para él durante un verano lento.

Una vez que había conseguido lo que quería de ella, había pasado de ella sin dudarlo. El recuerdo de aquel verano, su risa, el peso de su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, la sensación de él moviéndose dentro de ella con tanto cuidado, la expresión de sus ojos cuando él había llegado, todavía tenía el poder de hacer que sus ojos dolieran, que le doliera el pecho.

Incluso ocho años después.

 **Sé que te duele** \- dijo Sota, la risa desapareció de su voz. - **Y parece que te duele más de lo que me di cuenta. Pero se acabó hace años. Es un tipo realmente bueno.**

 **Un buen tipo no me habría hecho eso. No entiendo cómo esperas que lo perdone.**

 **No entiendes, Kag. No sabes…** \- se interrumpió bruscamente, a media frase.

 **Exactamente, ¿qué es lo que no sé?**

 **Nada. Este no es el momento de hablar de ello. El punto es que Sesshoamru está en camino, así que mantenlo vigilado. Esperemos que la tormenta pase pronto, y mamá y yo podamos salir esta noche.**

 **Bien** —dijo Kagome, se despidió y colgó, mirando por la amplia ventana panorámica de la sala de estar de su madre.

El aguanieve caía más fuerte ahora, congelando cualquier superficie que tocara: los árboles, la hierba, la piedra del patio embellecido, el largo camino de entrada.

Sesshomaru definitivamente iba a estar atrapado aquí, pensó. No debería estar en las carreteras en absoluto. No en este tipo de hielo. No sería seguro para él volver a la ciudad hasta que el tiempo mejorara. Ella tragó duro.

Como si lo hubiera llamado con sus pensamientos, vio su familiar camioneta roja, la misma que había estado conduciendo desde la escuela secundaria, acercarse lentamente a la carretera comarcal que corría a lo largo del lado más alejado del patio frontal de gran tamaño.

Ella se había sentado en el asiento del pasajero de la camioneta más veces de las que podía recordar, oyendo hablar a Sesshomaru sobre sus planes para comenzar un negocio de carpintería, cantando sin inhibiciones a la radio, besándolo por demasiado tiempo antes de que él la dejara por las noches.

Sesshoamru era ahora uno de los contratistas más exitosos en el condado, incluso tan joven como era, pero él no había renunciado aún a su vieja camioneta.

Mientras ella miraba, el camión comenzó a deslizarse, amenazando con girar antes de que Sesshoamru se estabilizara. Ese camino había estado bastante mal cuando Kagome llegó una media hora antes. Debía ser una capa de hielo ahora.

Sesshoamru iba despacio, y él lo hizo sin más incidentes hasta que empezó a girar hacia el largo camino que conducía a la casa.

Prácticamente sin tracción, no podía dar la vuelta, y el camión se salió de control, llegando casi por nada a la zanja. La respiración de Kagome se había atrapado en su garganta mientras ella miraba, pero la dejó escapar en un suspiro cuando vio que el daño no se veía muy grave.

Ella esperó, anticipando ver a Sesshoamru intentar hacer una maniobra para sacar el camión de la zanja, aunque no podía imaginar que podía hacerlo con eficacia hasta que el hielo hubiera desaparecido.

La camioneta no se movió. Los neumáticos no parecían estar girando, aunque estaba demasiado lejos para saberlo con certeza. Siguió mirando, asumiendo que Sesshoamru ahora saldría trepando de la camioneta y caminaría a la casa. No llegó, sin embargo. Por demasiado tiempo.

Tal vez estaba herido. Sin pensarlo, tomó su abrigo de cachemir rojo nuevo y lo arrojó sobre ella mientras se apresuraba a salir por la puerta lateral. El viento estaba escociendo de frío y el aguanieve golpeaba en la piel desnuda de su rostro como balas. Agachó la cabeza y trató de darse prisa, irracionalmente asustada de que Sesshomaru pudiera estar lastimado.

No le había parecido un accidente peligroso, pero entonces, ¿por qué no estaba saliendo de la camioneta? El camino estaba tan resbaladizo que patinó, mientras caminaba se tambaleó a su manera por el camino. Se estaba moviendo demasiado rápido cuando finalmente se acercó, y se deslizó hacia el lado del pasajero de la camioneta.

Se detuvo abruptamente chocando de golpe en ella, sacudiendo su cuerpo incómodo. Se deslizó hacia la puerta del pasajero y trató de abrirla, pero sus manos estaban casi entumecidas, ya que ella había estado demasiado distraída para ponerse los guantes, y esta puerta siempre había tenido una tendencia a pegarse de todos modos.

Ella se estremeció, apretó y resopló con frustración, tratando de abrir la puerta. El hielo había cubierto en su mayoría la ventana, por lo que ni siquiera podía ver el interior muy bien para asegurarse de que Sesshoamru estaba bien.

De repente, la puerta se estaba abriendo, empujada desde el interior. Ella casi cayo por el impulso inesperado de la puerta.

.

.

.

Este fic será un poco corto.

Por si les interesa, el libro se llama: One Night in the Ice Strom By: Noelle Adams, todos los créditos son para el autor.

.

Saludos

Hasta la próxima.

.

Gothika


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?** \- Exigió una voz masculina desde el interior. Sesshomaru se había inclinado para abrir la puerta del pasajero, y ahora la estaba mirando. - **Te vas a romper el tobillo o congelar hasta la muerte allí.**

Kagome jadeó de indignación cuando ella trató de evitar la caída aferrándose al asiento de la camioneta. Se las arregló para mantenerse en una posición estable.

 **Pensé que estabas herido. No salías, ¿qué estás haciendo simplemente sentado aquí?**

La vista del familiar rostro de Sesshomaru, sus bien esculpidos rasgos, ojos ambarinos, su barba incipiente, el pelo plateado un poco largo, hizo que su estómago se retorciera de dolor.

Cada vez que lo veía, parecía más maduro y más guapo. Su atracción instintiva se agravaba con la molestia en su tono, cuando se había salido de su camino para ayudarle.

 **Estaba hablando con tu hermano. Ni siquiera sabía que estabas en casa hasta que me dijo.** \- Sesshomaru mostró su smartphone, con el que obviamente acababa de colgar con Sota. - **Entra en el camión antes de que pesques una pulmonía.**

 **No voy a entrar en el camión -** Espetó ella. - **Nunca vas a salir de la zanja con este tiempo, y si lo haces, vas a terminar en otra zanja más adelante en el camino de entrada. Vas a tener que dejar tu precioso camión y caminar de regreso a la casa como una persona cuerda.**

Su voz era fuerte por la necesidad de hacerse oír por encima del viento azotando su pelo azabache suelto y ropa húmeda.

Su voz podría haber sido un poco más fuerte de lo que tenía que ser.

Él rodó los ojos, impaciente, ya fuera por su tono de voz o por la situación, pero él busco en los bolsillos de su abrigo y sacó sus guantes de lana y cuero.

 **Toma** \- Dijo, empujándolos hacia ella. - **Usa esto. ¿Por qué demonios saliste de la casa sin guantes?**

Los dedos de Kagome estaban de un color rojo asustadizo ahora y tan fríos que apenas podía sentirlos. Pero ella no iba a tolerar ese tipo de tratamiento.

Sobre todo, de él.

Sesshomaru la había follado y dejado cuando tenía diecisiete años, y no había sido inteligente o lo suficientemente madura como para evitarlo cuando sucedió. Pero era una adulta ahora, y él no le iba a dar una reprimenda como una niña tonta.

En realidad, había venido aquí en el hielo para ayudar al muy idiota. En vez de darle la réplica descortés que saltó a los labios, le dijo con frialdad:

 **Puesto que es obvio que no necesitas mi ayuda, puedes regresar a la casa por tu cuenta o congelarte hasta la muerte con tu camión, lo que prefieras.**

Luego cerró de golpe la puerta del pasajero, un movimiento que sacudió sus manos con dolor, y comenzó a caminar-deslizarse, de nuevo a la casa.

Para su horror, ella estaba a punto de llorar. Debido a que estaba en un pueblo tan pequeño y él seguía siendo el mejor amigo de su hermano, ella todavía se topaba con el frecuentemente cuando venía a visitar a su familia, en promedio una vez al mes. Usualmente era capaz de actuar como si no existiera, o incluso responderle con cortesía desinteresada.

Esta confrontación directa, sin embargo, aparte del esfuerzo y las molestias de la caminata por la nieve, trajo a la superficie toda su vieja herida y la ira.

Su hermano tenía razón. Ella debería haberlo superado ya. Sesshomaru no debería significar mucho para ella todavía. Ella no debería reaccionar así por ninguna razón.

Lo odiaba aún más por hacerla sentir tan joven, tan indefensa.

Su abuelo había sido el hombre más influyente en el condado antes de su muerte el año pasado. Había poseído tres concesionarios de automóviles lucrativos y tenía sus manos en todos los aspectos de la política local. Su familia había fundado esta ciudad generaciones atrás. Durante toda su vida, la gente había asumido que era una princesa mimada, no importaba lo mucho que lo había intentado probarse a sí misma de otra manera.

Odiaba sentirse de esa manera, como si nadie pensara que ella fuera capaz de conquistar su propia parte del mundo. Su caminar por el sendero era inestable y torpe, ya que sus pequeños botines no tenían absolutamente ninguna tracción sobre el hielo.

No miró hacia atrás para ver si Sesshomaru la siguió, a pesar de que desesperadamente quería hacerlo. Ella había llegado a más de medio camino de la casa cuando uno de sus pies resbaló en la capa de hielo que cubre el pavimento, y perdió por completo el equilibrio.

Ella cayó en una postura desgarbada y despatarrada, el hielo quemaba de frío la piel de las palmas mientras se contuvo. Uno de sus tobillos se torció debajo de ella. Lo único que podía procesar, tan irracional como ella sabía que era, era que este problema terrible era completamente culpa de Sesshomaru.

Sin previo aviso, unas manos fuertes comenzaron a levantarla por los brazos. Sorprendida y desorientada, luchó contra ellos instintivamente.

 **Maldita sea, Kagome.** \- Sesshomaru rechinó los dientes, inclinándose de nuevo y consiguiendo un mejor agarre en la cintura para que pudiera ayudarla a ponerse en pie. - **¿Por qué eres tan tremendamente terca?**

Él era mucho más fuerte que ella, así que no tuvo la posibilidad de elegir ponerse de pie. Naturalmente, ella hubiera querido permanecer en el suelo helado, pero sus dientes castañeteaban de frío y furia mientras se enderezaba. Estaba a punto de decirle muy claramente que entre ellos dos, él era el terco cuando su peso cayó sobre su pie izquierdo.

Eso lastimó mucho sus rodillas dobladas, y tuvo que agarrar los brazos de Sesshomaru para no caer de nuevo.

 **¿Qué pasa?** \- Exigió, sonando más autoritario que interesado - **¿Tu tobillo?**

 **Estoy bien. Sólo se torció.** \- Ella lo soltó y se obligó a dar un paso. Le dolía. Mucho. Lo ignoró, sin embargo.

Cuando los niños de su clase en la escuela se habían reído de su insistencia en que las niñas podían trepar a los árboles, igual que los niños, su orgullo la había obligado a demostrar su valía al subir el mismo alto árbol en que todos los chicos estaban, a pesar de que había estado temblando de miedo cuando había llegado a las ramas más altas.

Cuando Sesshomaru la había dejado aquel verano, hace ocho años, su orgullo la había obligado a evitar que nadie supiera lo mucho que la había aplastado. Sin duda tenía el orgullo suficiente como para llegar a la casa con un tobillo torcido ahora.

 **Estás siendo absolutamente ridícula.** \- dijo Sesshomaru, cayendo a su lado y tomándola de un brazo cuando ella se deslizó de nuevo - **Puedes ser invencible, una vez que regreses a la casa, pero vas a tener que aguantar mi ayuda hasta entonces.**

Ella abrió la boca con indignación y luego se arrepintió, dado que la entrada de aire frío le dolía la garganta.

 **No estaría aquí afuera en absoluto si no hubieras sido tan estúpido como para hacer conducir tu camioneta a una zanja, así que no me hables de hacer el ridículo.** \- Él la ignoró, demasiado preocupado con agarrar cada una de sus muñecas, darles vuelta y poner sus grandes guantes de cuero en sus manos. - **Te dije…**

 **Ya sé lo que me dijiste, pero no voy a ser culpado porque te congeles.**

No tuvo la oportunidad de hacerle saber lo absolutamente absurdo que era la idea de conseguir congelarse en el tiempo que se tardó en caminar desde el camión a la casa porque estaba empezando a moverse de nuevo.

Dado que su brazo estaba alrededor de su cintura, apoyando su peso, no tenía más remedio que caminar con él.

 **¿Por qué llevas unos zapatos tan ridículos?** \- Murmuró, mirando hacia abajo a sus botas de cuero de tacón alto. - **No me extraña que sufrieras un esguince en el tobillo.**

 **No tenía la intención de caminar en el hielo, ¿recuerdas?** \- Ella tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de alejarse de él. Odió la sensación de su cuerpo fuerte y esbelto contra el de ella, la sensación de su brazo alrededor de su cintura, incluso a través de varias capas de tela gruesa. Sería mezquino y contraproducente alejarse, sin embargo, eso sólo sería prolongar el viaje tortuoso hacia la casa. - **Tomé el camino directo del trabajo, y no había tenido tiempo de cambiarme cuando terminaste en la zanja.**

Él hizo un sonido como un gruñido, pero no tomó la forma de las palabras. Ella lo ignoró.

Finalmente cojearon caminando a la puerta lateral de la casa, y Kagome estaba tan fría, húmeda y enojada que sólo se sentó en el banquillo en el cuartito de la entrada, tratando de recordar la última vez que había estado tan miserable.

El aire caliente de la casa la rodeaba como un abrazo, pero su piel estaba agrietada, su tobillo le palpitaba, sus dientes castañeteaban, y sus manos estaban aún adormecidas, a pesar de los guantes de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru se sacudió como un perro y luego se deshizo de su chaqueta para convenientemente dejarla caer sobre el suelo de baldosas.

Llevaba botas de montañista, pantalones desgastados y una camisa de franela gris debajo de una camiseta térmica. Lucía robusto, masculino, y tan atractivo que Kagome no podía soportar mirarlo. Este hecho la enloqueció un poco más.

Él frunció el ceño hacia ella.

 **No te limites a sentarte con esa ropa mojada. Muévete.**

Lo miró a los ojos. Él siempre había sido un poco mandón, lo recordaba muy bien desde que habían estado juntos cuando niños, pero este comportamiento era escandaloso.

 **No creo haberte pedido un consejo.** \- Se alegró de que su tono sonara fresco y noble en lugar de petulante.

 **Sota nunca me perdonaría si dejo que pesques una neumonía. Por no hablar de tu mamá. ¿Te imaginas como me sermonearía?**

 **No voy a tener neumonía. No seas melodramático.** \- Ella sacó el hombro de su chaqueta, sin embargo, y se inclinó para desabrochar sus bonitas y poco prácticas botas.

 **¿Cómo está tu tobillo?** \- Le preguntó, mirando mientras ella presionaba en él, tratando de comprobar su estado.

 **Está bien. Sólo torcido.** \- Se sentía como más que un esguince, pero no iba a hacer un escándalo. Sobre todo, delante de él.

 **Vamos** \- Dijo él, estirando una mano hacia ella. - **Necesitas entrar en calor.**

Ella no se opuso, ya que sus dientes seguían castañeando. Dejó que le pasara un brazo alrededor de ella de nuevo para que pudiera apoyarse en él mientras caminaban. Era peor esta vez, ahora que no llevaban abrigos gruesos. Podía sentir su calor, oler su aroma familiar, y sentir la sustancia sólida de su cuerpo bajo sus ropas.

La condujo hacia el calentador en la cocina, que estaba convenientemente ubicado cerca de la mesa de la misma. Se sentó en una silla frente al agradable calor flotando, finalmente, tuvo la valentía de quitarse los guantes. Sus manos le dolían como el infierno.

Había estado usando los guantes de Sesshomaru, sin embargo, lo que significaba que él no había usado ningunos. Así que no iba a quejarse de que sus manos estaban en carnes vivas y entumecidas.

Tenía las manos más cerca del radiador y trató de no estremecerse cuando el calor las golpeó. Él se sentó en una silla al lado de ella y, sin hablar, tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, frotando suavemente para restablecer la circulación.

Trabajaba con sus manos todos los días, lo había hecho toda su vida, por lo que eran ásperas y fuertes. Pero estaban suaves mientras le masajeaba los dedos congelados, y él no dijo una palabra.

Ni siquiera la estaba mirando, sus ojos enfocaron hacia abajo en sus manos. Por alguna razón, sin ninguna buena razón, sintió que sus ojos quemaban con lágrimas y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

.

.

.

 _Saludos especiales a:_

Lica

Faby Sama

Y a todos los que leen

.

.

Hasta la próxima.

.

Gothika


	3. Chapter 3

Ella siempre había pensado que él era gentil debajo de su exterior resistente. Así fue como había parecido mientras crecían. Él golpeó matones en la escuela y cuidaba de los perros callejeros. La había ayudado con su auto, con sus proyectos de ciencias, y con los niños que no la dejaban en paz, mucho antes de que él pensara en ella como algo más que la hermana pequeña de su amigo.

Había sido tan cuidadoso, casi tierno cuando habían hecho el amor bajo ese árbol. Había estado ansioso, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba nerviosa, así que había ido muy despacio para asegurarse de ella lo disfrutara también.

Incluso en los últimos años, no podía dejar de ver la forma en que silenciosamente ayudó a personas que lo necesitaban, arando la nieve de las calzadas para algunas mujeres de edad avanzada en la iglesia que nunca serían capaces de permitirse el lujo de pagar, manteniendo alejado de problemas a Sota cuando había pasado por un divorcio amargo hace dos años y pudo haber bebido hasta el estupor.

Kagome sólo no podía entender. Cómo Sesshomaru era capaz de tener un buen corazón. Cómo podía masajear sus manos con tanta suavidad, incluso ahora. Y aun así haber pisoteado su corazón en el barro ocho años atrás.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, ya que por un momento estaba segura de que iba a llorar. Probablemente fue sólo tras el frío y el esfuerzo, pero su corazón le dolía tanto como su cuerpo. Sesshomaru se había trasladado a la otra mano, y sus dedos no estaban tan dolorosos.

Había dejado de temblar. Y ahora estaba sentada delante de un calentador teniendo pensamientos suaves sobre el hombre que se suponía que debía odiar. Ella apartó la mano de la suya y se obligó a ponerse de pie.

 **Tengo que cambiarme de ropa.**

Llevaba un elegante traje de pantalón de rayas grises, favorecedor, y más caro de lo que realmente podía pagar. La mitad inferior de sus pantalones estaban empapados. Se puso de pie también, y ella podía sentir sus ojos ambarinos buscando su rostro.

Esperaba que él no viera cuan emocional se había puesto, ya que pensó que había logrado controlar su expresión, pero él se acercó y pulsó suavemente una lágrima perdida que no se había dado cuenta había caído desde su ojo.

 **Kagome.** \- dijo, con la voz extrañamente espesa. Su frente bajó como si estuviera tratando de encontrar algo mejor.

Estaba probablemente preguntándose si ella estaba realmente tan deplorable como parecía, aun fantaseando por un hombre que la había dejado casi una década atrás. No podía soportar que él pensara eso. Se había humillado lo suficiente para un día.

 **Siéntete como en tu casa** \- Dijo ella, poniendo la pose de indiferencia que la había protegido durante todos estos años. **\- Parece que tendrás que aguantar aquí por un tiempo.**

Ella cojeó hacia su maleta, que había dejado en el pasillo cuando llegó para encontrar una casa vacía, pero Sesshomaru le ganó de mano. Llevó su equipaje a su habitación, la misma habitación en la que había dormido toda su vida, y murmuró gracias antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Podía salir de esto. El tiempo esperanzadoramente debería aclarar antes de la noche. Era una adulta. Era una exitosa profesional. Había salido con muchos hombres desde que había estado enamorada del ambarino en aquel entonces.

Quedarse con él durante un día no era el fin del mundo. Simplemente él ya no significaba mucho para ella.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Lo siento, no podemos volver a casa** \- Dijo su madre, su voz claramente ansiosa en el otro extremo de la llamada telefónica. - **¿Vas a estar bien?**

 **Voy a estar bien mamá.** \- Mientras hablaba, Kagome tiró de sus gruesos calcetines morados, maniobrando con cuidado uno de ellos sobre el vendaje que ella había envuelto en su tobillo. - **No hay problema. Por supuesto, que Sota y tú no podrán llegar esta noche si el tiempo sigue estando tan malo.**

 **Al menos Sesshomaru está ahí. Estaría muy nerviosa si estuvieras sola en esa casa grande en la tormenta.** Kagome rodó los ojos pero se las arregló para no decir nada grosero. **Es un chico tan querido. ¿Te conté que pasó todo un sábado ayudando al pobre señor Myoga a reconstruir el porche después de esa terrible tormenta este verano?**

 **Sí. Me lo contaste.**

 **Él siempre ha sido muy atento y generoso. No sé por qué a tu abuelo no le gustaba.**

 **Sabes muy bien porqué al abuelo no le gustaba. Su madre no estaba casada y trabajaba en un bar, y eso significaba que Sesshomaru estaba por debajo de nosotros.**

Había habido rumores sobre su madre, acerca de ella haciendo algo más que trabajar en el bar, pero Kagome había tratado de no escucharlos.

 **No deberías hablar de esa forma de tu abuelo, especialmente ahora que está muerto. Era tan bueno con nosotros.**

 **Amaba al abuelo también, y aprecio todo lo que hizo por nosotros. Pero era una mente cerrada, un crítico exagerado, y no hay manera de evitarlo.**

El padre de Kagome había abandonado a su madre poco después de que ella y Sota nacieron. La mayor parte del tiempo le guardó rencor por haber abandonado a su familia. Ocasionalmente, sin embargo, entendió cuán difícil habría sido ser el yerno de su abuelo, quien huyó de la vida de su hija, de la misma manera que huyó del condado.

Kagome se había arriesgado hasta el cansancio tratando de asegurarse que su interés por Sesshomaru cuando era adolescente estaba oculto de su abuelo, ya que él nunca lo habría aprobado y ella nunca hubiera escuchado el final de eso.

Mientras se terminó, Sesshomaru la había dejado antes de que su abuelo nunca se enterara.

 **Deseo que no dijeras esas cosas** \- Murmuró su madre, claramente de acuerdo con la evaluación de Kagome pero prefiriendo no oírlo decir.

 **Lo siento. El punto es que Sesshomaru está aquí por si hay una emergencia, pero estaría perfectamente bien por mi cuenta. Sota y tú quédense a salvo y no traten de salir esta noche. Todavía pasaremos Navidad juntos.**

Kagome dejó escapar un largo suspiro cuando terminó la llamada.

Su madre se sentía bastante mal. Ella no estaba a punto de dejarle saber cuan horrible era para ella pasar la noche aquí con Sesshomaru en medio de una tormenta de hielo.

Al menos la casa era grande. Seis dormitorios, cuatro baños y un inmenso sótano y una sala familiar. Su abuelo no había escatimado en gastos cuando se había restaurado la casa de cien años de antigüedad. Ella podría mantener distancia con Sesshomaru hasta la mañana.

Se levantó de la cama y se chequeó en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Ella había tomado una ducha caliente para entrar en calor y sacar el hielo de su cabello, y luego se había puesto pantalones de yoga y un suave suéter verde que hacía juego con sus ojos y halagaba su figura. Estaba alisando su cabello cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

Presumiendo. Asegurándose de que se veía bonita para cuando ella viera a Sesshomaru otra vez.

Disgustada consigo misma, se sacó el suéter por la cabeza y buscó en su armario hasta encontrar una gastada y de gran tamaño, camiseta del equipo de fútbol americano de su escuela donde solía estar Sota.

Se puso la camiseta en su lugar. Estaba muy holgada en su pequeño cuerpo. No era para nada halagador. Mucho mejor.

Luego se fue al cuarto de baño y trenzó su cabello en dos largas trenzas. Usaba el cabello de esa manera en su apartamento, ya que el estilo lo mantenía fuera de su camino y no le hincaba en la parte posterior de su cabeza como una cola de caballo lo hacía. Pero no tenía el hábito de usar coletas en público.

Las trenzas y una sudadera holgada la hacían parecer una niña, pero no le importó. No quería que Sesshomaru pensara por un momento que ella quería parecer bonita para él. Y no quería confundirse de esa manera tampoco.

Su tobillo todavía le dolía, pero podía caminar mejor ahora que estaba envuelto. Cojeó bajando las escaleras y lo encontró en la cocina.

Se puso de pie en el umbral, mirándolo fijamente. Él se arrodilló en el suelo, inclinándose en un ángulo extraño, trabajando en una de las bisagras del gabinete con un destornillador, él había enloquecido con el multi herramienta que siempre llevaba consigo.

 **¿Qué estás haciendo?** \- Exigió ella.

Él dio un tirón, evidentemente sorprendido por su presencia. En realidad, se golpeó la cabeza en la parte superior del armario mientras trataba de enderezarse.

 **¿Qué te parece?** Ella no apreció su tono gruñón.

 **Parece como si estuvieras haciendo algo para la puerta del gabinete de mi madre.**

 **Todas las bisagras están sueltas. Las estaba apretando.**

 **Has estado aquí menos de treinta minutos. ¿Por qué sentirías la necesidad de meterte con las bisagras de mi madre?**

 **¿Qué más tengo que hacer? Estaba haciendo café y me di cuenta de que la puerta del gabinete estaba a punto de caerse. Así que comprobé el resto y todas estaban flojas.**

Ella se acercó a la cafetera, la cual él había señalado a modo de evidencia de la validez de sus afirmaciones. Se sirvió una taza de café, ya que ya estaba hecho.

 **No necesitamos tu ayuda con los gabinetes.**

 **Bueno, alguien tenía que arreglarlos, y no hay nadie. No sé por qué Sota los habría dejado tanto tiempo.**

 **Son los gabinetes de mi madre. No de Sota.**

 **¿De verdad crees que tu madre va a ponerse en sus manos y rodillas así y apretar los tornillos?**

Ella no lo haría, obviamente. Su madre tenía mal las rodillas y no había hecho ni una pieza de trabajo manual en su vida. El abuelo de Kagome, probablemente no lo habría permitido, aunque ella hubiera sentido la inclinación.

 **¿Quieres parar?** \- Kagome sintió un resentimiento irracional al ver a Sesshomaru trabajar en la cocina de su madre. - **No tienes que hacer el trabajo en nuestra casa.**

Él se encogió de hombros y la ignoró.

 **Sólo me faltan dos.**

Ella dio un bufido frustrado mientras vertía crema en su café. Trató de no mirar el trabajo del ambarino. Inclinándose mientras él le daba una gran vista de sus músculos definidos y un muy buen trasero a través del dril de sus pantalones. Él era absolutamente exasperante. Y más aún porque estaba tan condenadamente caliente.

 **¿Cómo está tu tobillo?** \- Su voz fue ahogada porque su cabeza estaba básicamente dentro de uno de los armarios inferiores, pero ella lo oyó bien.

 **Está bien. Mi mamá dice que no pueden llegar aquí esta noche debido al mal tiempo, así que ella y Sota se están quedando en la ciudad.**

 **Yo podría haber dicho eso**. - Ella respiró hondo para no hablarle bruscamente. Se había prometido durante su ducha que iba a ser tan civilizada como pudiera, pero ya estaba probando su paciencia.

 **Estoy sorprendida que, con tus poderes omnipotentes de predicción, no pudieras prever la tormenta y evitar quedar atrapado en las carreteras heladas hoy.**

 **Llegó más rápido de lo que se suponía.** Eso fue lo que Sota le había dicho también.

 **Bueno, te dejaré para que te diviertas con el destornillador. Voy a…** Se interrumpió cuando ruidos de clics y alarmas sonaron de diferentes partes de la casa. Todas las luces se apagaron.

.

.

.

 _Saludos especiales a:_

 **Lica**

 **Faby Sama**

Que muy amablemente me inspiraron a dejarles la actualización tan pronto como pude xD. Me encantan nenas ;3

 **Y a todos los que leen** **.**

.

Hasta la próxima.

.

Gothika


	4. Chapter 4

.

No estaba oscuro afuera todavía, así que ella todavía podía ver alrededor de la habitación, pero sabía muy bien qué era aquello.

 **Maldita sea.**

 **Me sorprende que la energía duró tanto como lo hizo con todo este hielo.** \- Sesshomaru cerró la puerta del gabinete anterior y se enderezó. Su expresión cambió cuando sus ojos se posaron en ella por primera vez. **\- No he visto esa sudadera por un largo tiempo.**

Ella la había usado durante la escuela secundaria y la universidad, después de robarla del armario de Sota. Siempre había sido su favorita, a pesar de lo grande que era en ella.

 **¿Podemos tratar de centrarnos en lo esencial? Tenemos que cambiar al generador o se va a poner muy frío aquí esta noche.**

Él se puso de pie.

 **¿Está tu panel en el sótano?**

 **Sí. Voy a ir a encenderlo.**

Ella encontró una linterna y se dirigió hacia el interruptor de transferencia en el sótano y estaba molesta porque el ambarino venía con ella.

Cuando conectó al panel del generador, no pasó nada.

Sesshomaru la miró, pasando por los cables y conexiones.

 **Todo está bien conectado. Voy a tener que revisar la unidad exterior.**

Sesshomaru podía hacer todo tipo de reparaciones en el hogar. Carpintería, azulejos, fontanería, electricidad, todo lo que se podía hacer con las herramientas y las manos. Había construido su casa desde los cimientos, en su totalidad por él mismo.

Sabría cómo arreglar el generador, si era posible en esta situación.

 **Está justo al lado de la cubierta, ¿no?** \- preguntó mientras iban al piso de arriba.

 **Sí. Al lado de la manivela del aire acondicionado.**

 **Compresor** \- corrigió automáticamente, lo que la hizo fruncir el ceño.

Sesshomaru se dirigió al cuarto de la entrada, y Kagome siguió más despacio debido a su tobillo. Cuando él se sacó su abrigo, ella comenzó a ponerse el suyo también.

 **¿A dónde vas?** \- exigió él.

 **A comprobar el generador. ¿Qué crees?**

 **No hay ninguna razón para que salgas también.**

 **Soy perfectamente capaz de…**

 **Es un trabajo de una sola persona, y tienes un esguince de tobillo y…**

 **Un tobillo torcido.**

 **Un esguince de tobillo y el pelo húmedo. Tus trenzas se congelarían y se romperían.**

Lo miró fijamente con incredulidad, hasta que vio la esquina de su boca retorcerse ligeramente.

Él se estaba burlando de ella.

Ridículo, quiso sonreír en respuesta a la reprimida diversión en su expresión. Afortunadamente, fue capaz de resistir el impulso.

 **Yo no me arriesgaría** \- continuó, dando a una de sus trenzas un pequeño golpe. - **Sólo piensa cuánto tiempo le tomó a tu cabello crecer a esta longitud.**

Le había tomado años, y la idea la hizo detenerse. Había oído historias de cabellos congelados de mujeres cuando se humedecen y se quiebran. Sólo que no estaba segura de sí eran leyendas urbanas o no.

 **¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres un imbécil detestable?** \- rechinó de entre sus dientes.

 **Nadie más que tú.** \- Él abrió la puerta del patio, dejando entrar una ráfaga de aire helado y aguanieve fuerte. - **En serio, Kagome. A menos que sepas cómo arreglar un generador, no vas a ser capaz de ayudarme allí. Por favor, quédate adentro.**

 **Bien. Como dijiste "por favor".**

Ella no tenía ningún deseo de volver a salir en el hielo, después de su viaje hacia el camino de entrada. Pero todavía sentía como si debiera ir con Sesshomaru, a pesar de que no sería ningún bien, sólo para demostrar que era capaz de hacerlo.

Ella esperó en la puerta del patio y observó. No tenía una vista del generador, por lo que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo allí. El tiempo estaba horrible, sin embargo, y cuanto más tiempo estaba él fuera, más preocupada se sentía.

Después de unos minutos, ella recordó haber visto una bolsa de hielo derretida en el cuartito de la entrada, y se dio cuenta de que debía poner un poco abajo en la cubierta así Sesshomaru no resbalaría y torcería su tobillo cuando regresara.

Tomó la bolsa y luego abrió la puerta corredera. La cubierta estaba resbaladiza como una pista de hielo, pero muy cuidadosamente roció el hielo derretido, agarrándose contra el viento y la nevisca.

Lo vio acercándose en el patio. Su cabeza estaba agachada para proteger su cara, así que no la vio hasta que se subió a la cubierta.

Ella estaba apresuradamente rociando el hielo derretido sobre los últimos metros que él tendría que caminar.

 **¡Vuelve adentro!** \- gritó mientras se acercaba a ella y comenzó a empujarla de nuevo a la casa. - **¿Estás loca?**

Él cerró la puerta y frotó el hielo de su cara.

 **No hay razón para gritarme de esa forma. Estaba tratando de ayudar.**

 **No tienes ni siquiera un abrigo.**

Era verdad, pero no hizo su grosería más aceptable. Decidiendo elevarse sobre él, manteniendo sus modales, le preguntó con frialdad:

 **¿Fuiste capaz de arreglar el generador?**

 **No. La batería está muerta. Sota evidentemente no ha tratado de encender esa cosa durante meses, lo que contradice el objetivo de siquiera tener un generador de reserva.**

 **Tendríamos una batería de repuesto a la mano, ¿no crees?** \- No tenía ni idea, ya que ella no había vivido en esta casa desde hace años.

 **Probablemente no. Podemos buscar.**

Caminaron perezosamente abajo al sótano, donde las provisiones estaban guardadas, después de una breve discusión sobre si iría con él, pero no había ninguna batería de repuesto para el generador.

 **¿Qué estaba pensando Sota?** \- murmuró el ambarino mientras examinaba los estantes por última vez. - **Debería estar probando esa cosa cada mes, como mínimo. Yo pruebo el mío cada semana.**

 **Estoy segura de que eres el modelo mismo del propietario de un generador, pero, ¿podrías dejar de quejarte de Sota? No es el fin del mundo.**

Ella estaba un poco molesta con Sota, pero al menos tenía razón legítima para estarlo. Él era su hermano.

Sesshomaru no tenía derecho a quejarse.

 **¿Y si hubieras estado aquí sola en esta tormenta sin calefacción y sin energía?**

 **Soy un adulto razonablemente inteligente. Me las hubiera arreglado.**

 **¿Y si tu madre estaba atrapada aquí sola?** \- Una especie de intenso estremecimiento estaba irradiando de él, evidente en sus hombros tensos, los ojos oscuros y la boca apretada. Era extrañamente fascinante. Extrañamente atractivo. Y completamente irrazonable.

Kagome abrió la boca para responder, pero luego la cerró. Su madre era básicamente una adulta inteligente también, pero siempre había estado un poco desamparada.

A Kagome no le gustó para nada la idea de que su madre se quedara atrapada en esta casa grande y vieja sin energía.

Definitivamente hablaría con Sota.

Pero no iba a animar a Sesshomaru para ser cualquier agresivo y más desagradable de lo que ya era, por lo que sólo recogió unas tantas linternas y faroles de batería como podía llevar y empezó a subir las escaleras.

Deseaba que su tobillo no le doliera tanto para poder haber hecho un retiro más digno.

 **Deberías poner hielo en el tobillo** \- gritó Sesshomaru tras ella.

Tomó todo su autocontrol para contener un fuerte y frustrado rugido de respuesta.

Miró en el salón para ver la cantidad de leña que estaba en el estante al lado de la chimenea. Sólo un tronco.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que su madre había encargado una carga de leña cada invierno, por lo que no habría ningún problema con eso al menos.

Volvió al cuarto de la entrada y se puso un abrigo diferente, uno grande y aislado que pertenecía a su madre. No estaba ni cerca de elegante como el suyo rojo, pero mucho más práctico. Luego se puso un par de guantes y abrió la puerta del garaje.

El gran estante para el suministro de leña estaba al otro lado del garaje, frente al cobertizo de herramientas.

Se acercó a él, abrió la tapa de nylon, y tomó tres troncos, que era lo más que podía llevar. Luego se dirigió de nuevo a la casa.

Casi había llegado a la puerta cuando Sesshomaru apareció frente a ella, mirándola con evidente fastidio.

 **¿Por qué no esperaste y me dejaste hacer eso?**

 **¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Soy perfectamente capaz de llevar a unos pocos troncos.**

Trató de quitárselos, pero ella se apartó de él, haciendo una mueca cuando se torció el tobillo en el proceso.

 **Maldita sea, Kagome** —murmuró.

Ella no respondió, llevando los troncos a la casa.

Él agarró un puñado por sí mismo y estaba llevándolos mientras ella fue por más.

Él no se opuso a nada más, lo cual estaba bien. El techo del garaje los mantenía fuera del aguanieve, pero aun así era demasiado frío y ventoso para perder el tiempo discutiendo.

Cuando habían traído suficiente para pasar la noche, Sesshomaru cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Dejó caer su abrigo de vuelta al suelo y parecía que iba a decir algo.

Ella habló antes de que él pudiera.

 **No soy una niña o una inválida o una princesa mimada, y no me gusta ser tratada como tal.**

 **No te estoy tratando como a cualquiera de esas cosas. Y, si no estuvieras tan ridículamente decidida a actuar como invencible para que nadie piense que eres una princesa mimada, no te negarías incluso a las ofertas más razonables de ayuda.**

Ella se puso rígida con un destello de ira caliente.

 **Acepto ayuda cuando la necesito y de la gente en quien confío. No necesito ayuda de ti.**

 **Bueno, estás atrapada con mi ayuda, te guste o no.**

 **¿Cuál de estas palabras no entiendes? No necesito ninguna ayuda. Puedes quedarte aquí, porque no puedes salir, pero eso no significa que tenga que consentir que me presiones de esta forma en mis problemas y des órdenes a mí alrededor. No estoy indefensa. Vivo por mi cuenta todo el tiempo. Y ni ahora, ni nunca, necesitaré algo como un hombre grande y fuerte para venir a rescatarme.**

Estaba tan furiosa que tembló con eso. Se las había arreglado para quitarse el abrigo, así que lo colgó en la percha. Luego recogió el abrigo de Sesshomaru y lo colgó también.

Él se quedó mirándola, ella podía sentir que la miraba, mientras se deslizaba fuera de las bota de nieve de su mamá y regresaba a la cocina.

Tan rápido como había subido, su ira mermó. De repente estaba agotada y derrotada y ridículamente a punto de llorar.

Su tobillo le palpitaba. Su cabeza estaba empezando a doler. Se quedó varada en esta casa grande con corrientes de aire. Se estaba haciendo más fría y más oscura por momentos. Iba a tener que pensar en algo para la cena, y luego iba a tener que dormir cerca de la chimenea, ya que sería el único lugar caliente en toda la casa.

No habría manera de escapar de Sesshomaru.

A quien todavía quería. No importaba cuán profundamente sabía que nunca debería quererlo de nuevo.

Ella fue a su dormitorio, ya que era la única intimidad que podía encontrar. Se sentó en la cama y tiró de su pierna izquierda para inspeccionar el tobillo.

Dolía ahora peor que nunca.

Oyó un golpecito en la puerta.

 **¿Qué quieres?** \- preguntó ella, más resignada que enojada.

 **He venido con una ofrenda de paz.**

No había paz que pudiera ofrecer que reparara la grieta entre ellos. Ambos estaban atrapados aquí por la noche, sin embargo, y era absurdo para ellos para seguir luchando.

 **La puerta está abierta.**

Abrió la puerta y entró, llevando una bolsa de gel congelada en una cubierta suave azul que debía de haber encontrado en el congelador.

 **¿Eso supone que es una ofrenda de paz? Se parece más a una orden encubierta.**

 **Esta no es la ofrenda de paz** \- respondió él, sentado en el borde de su cama y tirando de su tobillo en su regazo.

Ella debería apartarse, pero no tenía la energía.

Él empezó a desenvolver la venda que ella había envuelto después de la ducha.

 **Esta es una necesidad.**

Ella hizo un gesto de impaciencia, pero ese fue el alcance de su respuesta. Cuando él había desenvuelto la venda, suavemente dobló la bolsa de hielo alrededor de su tobillo palpitante. Luego le entregó el ibuprofeno y una botella de agua que había guardado en el bolsillo de su camisa.

Ella tomó las pastillas. Luego se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

 **Gracias.**

 **Eso tampoco fue la ofrenda de paz.**

Ella le dirigió una mirada silenciosa e inquisitiva.

 **Lo siento** \- Dijo él, sus ojos nunca dejaron su rostro. **\- Lo siento si yo fui demasiado agresivo. Cuando me preocupo, tengo la mala costumbre de hacerme cargo, pero no quise doblegarte.**

Sonaba sincero. Pero entonces había sonado sincero cuando tenía diecinueve años y le había dicho que ella era la chica más dulce y bonita que había conocido jamás.

Ella tomó una respiración que era sólo un poco inestable.

 **Gracias. Lo siento si fui demasiado testaruda. Me pongo de esa forma cuando soy doblegada.**

La esquina de su boca se torció en esa forma irresistible que él tenía.

 **Eso lo sé.**

Ella debería estar enojada con él. Por muchas cosas. Pero él parecía como si estuviera realmente tratando de ser amable, al menos para que pudieran pasar la noche, y ella no tenía fuerzas para luchar más en este momento de todos modos.

Se dio cuenta de que su boca tambaleaba ligeramente, casi respondiendo a su sonrisa.

Él movió su pie sobre la cama con cuidado y se levantó.

 **Voy a hacer una hoguera en la chimenea. Debes mantener la bolsa de hielo sobre el tobillo durante al menos diez minutos.**

Ella arqueó las cejas.

 **Sólo si quieres, por supuesto, pero estoy seguro de que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que hay que hacer.**

Ella resopló, medio divertida y medio indignada. No estaba segura de cual sentimiento tenía el control.

Se quedó en la cama con la bolsa de hielo en el tobillo, sin embargo. Empezaba a sentirse un poco mejor.

Empezó a sentirse helada, ya que el calentador en la habitación no estaba apagando el frío, así que puso una manta de ganchillo sobre ella. Se hacía más oscuro en la habitación, lo cual la hizo sentir somnolienta.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, ella en realidad se había quedado dormida.

No durmió mucho o muy profundamente porque se despertó cuando sintió que algo cambió en su pie.

Sesshomaru había venido de nuevo, tomó la bolsa de hielo de su tobillo, y lo estaba envolviendo de nuevo.

Ella parpadeó aturdida, ligeramente desorientada.

Estaba aún más desorientada por la mirada extrañamente suave en sus ojos.

 **Se está poniendo helado aquí** \- murmuró. - **¿Quieres venir a la sala de estar? Tengo la hoguera yendo bien.**

Ella asintió con la cabeza, ya que sin duda se estaba congelando, y se las arregló para empujarse hacia arriba a una posición sentada.

Él se agachó para ayudarla a levantarse.

 **No debes poner peso sobre el tobillo. Me gustaría cargarte, pero tengo la sensación de que la generosa oferta sería rechazada.**

 **Definitivamente sería rechazada.** \- Ella se inclinó sobre él un poco, y no podía dejar de gustarle cuan esbelto, sólido y cálido era su cuerpo, incluso a través de su ropa.

 **Tú te lo pierdes.**

Su voz sonaba extraña, con más textura de la que normalmente tenía, así que ella levantó la mirada para buscar su rostro.

Se congeló al ver la expresión de sus ojos. Sus labios se separaron, y ella no podía apartar la mirada.

Lucía como calor, carcajadas, cariño, ternura, todo se mezclaba en sus ojos cuando la miraba.

Ella lo quería. Lo necesitaba. Era lo que siempre había querido. Se estiró hacia él sin ningún pensamiento consciente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Que tal eh?...**

 ** _Saludos especiales a:_**

 **Lica**

 **Faby Sama**

 **damalunaely**

 **Y a todos los que leen**

 **.**

 **Hasta pronto**

 **.**

 **Gothika**


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo. Entonces la estaba besando. Y ella lo estaba besando de regreso.

Su brazo alrededor de su cintura apretada, presionándose más firmemente contra su pecho. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras sus labios se movieron contra los de ella, primero suavemente, cuidadosamente, como si él estuviera aprendiendo sus respuestas.

El placer y la emoción rugieron en sus oídos mientras su cuerpo se ablandaba en contra de él. Cuando ella sintió su coqueta lengua entre sus labios, se abrió para él ansiosamente.

Su lengua acarició la cara inferior de cada labio y luego se enredó con la suya. Se sentía tan bien que ella gemía suavemente y movió una mano para agarrar su cabeza y mantenerla en su lugar.

Sus labios se separaron de los de ella brevemente, pero sólo para reajustar su cabeza.

Le oyó respirar.

Ella gimió una respuesta cuando él profundizó el beso una vez más. Todo su cuerpo palpitaba en respuesta y la excitación apretó dolorosamente entre sus piernas.

Luego ella reajustó su peso y sintió una repentina sacudida de dolor en su tobillo.

Ella rompió el beso abruptamente con un sonido ahogado.

 **¿Estás bien?** \- Le preguntó, su abrazo inmediatamente convirtiéndose en apoyo en vez de apasionado.

 **Sí. Sólo mi tobillo.** \- Sus mejillas estaban rojas ya, pero se sonrojó aún más al darse cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo.

Besando a Sesshomaru Taisho. Como si fuera cualquier otro hombre atractivo. Como si no fuera el hombre que tan cruelmente le había roto el corazón.

Él debía pensar que ella era la presa más fácil en el mundo, enamorándose de él no una, sino dos veces. El entendimiento dolió más de lo que había pensado que podía, pero ella no iba a dejarle saberlo.

Podría ser una idiota, pero no era débil.

Cuando levantó la vista de nuevo, él parecía estar inclinándose hacia otro beso, esa misma ternura caliente ardiendo en sus ojos.

Le puso una mano en el pecho para empujarlo lentamente.

 **Espero que la disculpa fuera la ofrenda de paz y no el beso** \- Dijo ella, satisfecha de que su voz era ligera y poco ventosa, como si besarlo fuera una actividad divertida, pero nada importante. - **Porque el beso definitivamente no va a funcionar**

Por sólo un momento, Sesshomaru lucía como si le hubiera dado un golpe bajo.

Su expresión fue tan inexplicable y tan breve que Kagome asumió que debió haberlo imaginado. Todavía se sentía torpe y un poco enferma, sin embargo, cuando dejó su dormitorio y cojeó hasta la cocina.

No podía creer que había sido lo suficientemente estúpida para besarlo, después de todo lo que había sucedido. Debía de ser algún tipo de masoquista en secreto, sólo pidiendo más dolor.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para sacudirse el sentimiento. No había escapatoria, al menos por esta noche, y de alguna manera tenía que hacerlo a través de las próximas doce horas.

La hoguera que Sesshomaru había construido en la chimenea de doble cara estaba ardiendo amablemente, calentando tanto la cocina como la sala de estar. Se levantó en frente de él durante un minuto, calentándose y escuchando el chisporroteo acogedor del sonido.

 **Creo que deberíamos encontrar algo para la cena** \- Dijo Sesshomaru, al entrar en la cocina para reunirse con ella. Lucía perfectamente normal, tranquilo, de hecho, en control.

Kagome deseaba desesperadamente que estuviera tan controlada como él estaba siempre.

 **Sí** \- Acordó. - **No puedo creer que ya sea tan tarde. La estufa debería trabajar ya que hay gas. Sólo podemos encender los quemadores manualmente. Estoy segura de que hay sopa conservada en la despensa.**

Ambos fueron a investigar la grande y bien surtida despensa, y Kagome entregó a Sesshomaru un par de latas costosas de carne y sopa de verduras.

 **¿Puedes hacer que funcione? Nos prepararé unos sándwiches también.**

Lo siguió a la cocina con una barra de pan crujiente, y, mientras él trabajaba en los quemadores, ella abrió el refrigerador.

La cocina de su madre estaba siempre abastecida de comida. Iba casi todos los días al supermercado y nunca compraba nada barato o en oferta. Nunca había utilizado un cupón en su vida. Así que el fiambre, queso y condimentos que Kagome reunió eran tan gourmet como era posible encontrar en el condado rural.

Fue sólo después de que Kagome había comenzado a vivir por su propia cuenta que entendió lo costoso que tales artículos podrían ser.

 **Está aún frío en el refrigerador** \- Dijo, llevando su botín a la gran mesa de la cocina. Estaba prácticamente sólo haciendo conversación.

 **Esperemos que la energía regrese antes de que mi mamá pierda toda esta comida.**

 **Podríamos sólo moverla al exterior.** \- La voz de Sesshomaru fue ligera y seca, y su atención estaba centrada en revolver la olla de sopa.

Sintiendo la necesidad de un refuerzo extra, se acercó a la barra y se sirvió una copa de una botella abierta de vino tinto.

 **¿Quieres una cerveza?** \- Preguntó por encima del hombro.

 **Lo que sea que tengas allí está bien.**

Le sirvió vino también y luego llevó las copas y la botella sobre la mesa.

Hizo sándwiches rápidamente. Ya que la sopa no estaba lo suficientemente caliente aún, ella mató el tiempo comprobando en su teléfono inteligente el correo electrónico y el pronóstico del tiempo.

 **Dicen que se supone que va a parar alrededor de la medianoche y luego entrará en calor en la mañana, así que con suerte no debería estar mal por mucho tiempo.**

 **Bien.**

Se sentía incómoda y extrañamente tímida, y odiaba sentirse de esa manera, así que se mantuvo examinando el correo electrónico y escribió mensajes de texto a un par de amigos, mientras Sesshomaru llevó la sopa a la mesa en dos grandes tazones.

 **¿Está pasando algo?** \- El preguntó, señalando con la cabeza hacia su teléfono.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

 **Sólo mirando el correo electrónico del trabajo.**

Colocó lejos el teléfono mientras comían. Su madre le había enseñado sus modales, y acababa de ser simplemente grosera. Era una red de seguridad de todas formas, y preferiría más ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para atravesar esta comida sin una seguridad artificial.

 **¿Cómo va tu trabajo?** \- Preguntó antes de tomar un bocado de su sándwich.

Era una pregunta perfectamente inocua. El tipo de pregunta informal que cualquiera siendo amable podría hacer. Ella y Sesshomaru no eran informales, sin embargo, y no eran inocuos tampoco. No eran nada.

Se forzó por bajar el oleaje de resentimiento defensivo y obligarse a responder.

 **Está bien.**

 **Tu mamá dijo que conseguiste otro ascenso este año.**

 **Sí, lo obtuve.** \- Tomó lentamente un sorbo de vino, sobre todo por hacer una pausa y reunir sus pensamientos. No había razón para que fuera un problema, pero le molestaba que su madre hubiera estado hablando con Sesshomaru acerca de su trabajo. - **Mi filosofía es siempre llegar a tiempo y hacer mi trabajo sin causar problemas, si probablemente lo estás haciendo mejor que la mayoría de la gente y ellos eventualmente te ascenderán.**

 **¿No crees que eres buena en lo que haces?**

 **Oh, seguro. Creo que hago un trabajo decente. Pero yo no soy un gurú del marketing ni nada.**

Sus ojos, dorados en el resplandor de la luz del fuego, se centraron en ella de verdad, sin mirar justo por delante de ella como lo había estado haciendo desde que habían entrado a la cocina.

 **¿Lo disfrutas?**

 **Seguro. Es como cualquier otro trabajo. A veces es bueno y a veces te vuelve loco.**

 **Solías desear manejar una florería en la cuidad.**

Bajó la cuchara que acababa de levantar a su boca y lo miró fijamente.

 **¿Hablas en serio?**

 **¿No es eso lo querías hacer? Dijiste que querías estar rodeada de flores.**

 **¡Tenía doce años!**

 **Dijiste algo similar cuando eras mayor.** \- Se encogió de hombros. - **Pensé que era en serio.**

Tragó saliva duro. No podía creer que Sesshomaru recordará tal absurdo y fortuito detalle y le molestaba demasiado.

 **Los niños son serios acerca de un montón de cosas tontas. Esta comunidad nunca podría apoyar una florería.**

 **Muchas personas mueren y se casan y tienen aniversarios en este condado y quieren algo que flores de supermercados. Con tu experiencia en marketing, estoy seguro de que podrías…**

 **¿Quisieras parar?** \- Le interrumpió, sonando más aguda de lo que había previsto. - **Ya tengo un buen trabajo.**

 **¿Te gusta vivir en Richmond?**

Levantó un hombro en un medio gesto de desdén.

 **Seguro. Simplemente es algo a lo cual uno se termina acostumbrando.**

 **Todavía vienes mucho por aquí de visita. ¿Lo extrañas?**

Sabía demasiado sobre su vida, y él estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas. No era asunto suyo si echaba de menos su ciudad natal, lo cual hacía, o si sería más feliz haciendo algo diferente.

 **¿Por qué soy la única que consigue ser interrogada? ¿Qué hay sobre ti? ¿No querías hacer muebles cuando eras más joven?**

Le preguntó en un tono que implicaba que era un recuerdo muy vago, pero sabía muy bien que había sido su sueño desde años.

Él la miró sin levantar la voz.

 **Hago muebles.**

 **Como extra, tal vez. Pero no puedes tener mucho tiempo extra con todos tus negocios.**

Sólo se encogió de hombros, como lo había hecho ella antes.

 **¿Te gusta lo que haces?**

 **Soy bueno en eso, y la gente necesita un contratista confiable.**

 **Ya lo sé, pero no es lo que pregunté. ¿No preferirías sólo hacer carpintería?**

Había terminado su sándwich, pero aun así miró hacia abajo a su plato vacío. Finalmente, otra vez levantó sus ojos a ella.

 **Todos crecemos.**

Había sostenido su mirada durante mucho tiempo, y sintió sus mejillas calentarse, mientras miraba hacia abajo confundida y aturdida, Terminó su sopa sin hablar.

Cuando habían lavado los platos, recogió una linterna y dijo:

 **Supongo que encontraré algo para leer. O algo, lo que sea.**

Sesshomaru asintió.

 **Voy a comprobar afuera y asegurarme de que todo está bien con la casa.**

Estaba oscuro como boca de lobo afuera y sonaba horrible, pero no objetó. Era un hombre maduro. Si él quería salir en este tiempo y ser idiota, para él estaba permitido.

Fue al baño y entonces decidió que también podría prepararse para ir a la cama. Se cambió a un par de apropiadas pijamas de lana, la más cálida que tenía, y colocó la sudadera sobre ellas. Encontró un libro, se sirvió otra copa de vino tinto y consiguió un paquete de hielo para su tobillo. Estaba tirada en el gran sofá delante del fuego cuando Sesshomaru volvió.

El hielo estaba desprendiéndose en pequeños chasquidos mientras se movía.

 **¿Cómo está todo?**

 **Se ve bien. Han perdido algunas ramas, pero ninguna de los árboles. Y el techo se sostiene bien.**

 **Bien.**

Ya que había traído la botella y una copa vacía a la sala de estar, él se sirvió el último trago de la botella.

Ella estaba tratando de entretenerse con su libro, pero no podía concentrarse y dejar de mirar por encima de él, sus ojos lo buscaban.

Estaba tan deliciosamente masculino como siempre, la sombra de su barba era incluso más oscura y su piel enrojecida ligeramente por el viento y el frío. Pero también parecía incómodo en sus botas y pantalones vaqueros.

 **Puedes chequear en la antigua habitación de Sota por algo para cambiarte por esta noche, si lo deseas. Todavía tiene toneladas de sudaderas y esas cosas allá arriba. Puedes encontrar algo que te quede. Podrías estar más cómodo.**

Vaciló un poco. Luego asintió.

No estaba haciendo nada más que concentrarse en el libro cuando él regresó unos diez minutos más tarde.

Llevaba un viejo par de pantalones de ejercicios negros, sólo ligeramente cortos, y una sudadera gris que combinaba con la ropa que ella estaba usando, también del equipo de fútbol americano de su escuela, pero con el logo de un año diferente.

 **No te rías** \- Dijo, capturando su escrutinio. - **No sabía que Sota fuera tan pequeño de estatura.**

Ella se río, encontrando el pequeño tic en la comisura de su boca irresistible.

 **No le digas o lastimarás sus pobres sentimientos.**

Sota no era particularmente bajo, era diez centímetros más alto que ella, pero él era cinco centímetros más bajo que el ambarino.

Sesshomaru parecía diferente de lo normal. Más relajado. Menos reservado. Así como sexy. Eso le dio un giro doloroso en su estómago.

.

.

 _ **Saludos especiales a:**_

 _Faby Sama_

 _Lica_

 _Y a todos los que leen, gracias._

.

Hasta pronto

.

Gothika


	6. Chapter 6

.

Él se sentó en un extremo del sofá y puso sus pies en su regazo. Cuando le dio una mirada de cuestionamiento, sólo dijo:

 **Deberías mantener el tobillo elevado.**

Esto sonaba bastante razonable, y apenas podía alejarlo a una de las dos sillas de respaldo, las cuales no eran muy cómodas para sentarse por mucho tiempo, o el asiento de la ventana, que estaba mucho más lejos de la chimenea.

Él encontró un libro también, así que ambos leyeron un rato en la luz de la hoguera y la linterna. Sesshomaru de vez en cuando se levantaba para devolver la bolsa de hielo al congelador, atender la hoguera, o conseguir otra bolsa de hielo para su tobillo.

Después de un par de horas, Kagome tuvo que dejar su libro, ya que estaba demasiado soñolienta para concentrarse en las palabras. Estaba congelándose, a pesar del fuego. La temperatura debía estar bajando aún más en la casa. Se levantó para ir al baño y encontrar sábanas de franela y una manta gruesa.

Estaba en su camino cuando se apoyó en su tobillo malo nuevamente. Se fue abajo, desgarrando su tobillo aún más en el proceso. Maldijo y se mordió su labio tratando de sofocar los quejidos involuntarios de dolor.

Le tomó un minuto recuperar el aliento y luego otro minuto para volver a ponerse en pie. Estaba en medio de la sala, y no había nada excepto la pared para levantarse.

Estaba finalmente arriba y arrastrando los pies de nuevo a la sala de estar con los brazos llenos de sabanas y mantas, sus dientes castañeando de frío y su tobillo palpitando brutalmente, cuando Sesshomaru apareció frente a ella.

Era la última persona que quería ver. Con una mirada impaciente, él se movió rápidamente para poner un brazo a su alrededor para apoyar parte de su peso. También tomó las mantas de sus manos.

 **¿Qué pasó?**

 **Nada.** \- Tenía frío, dolor y frustración, y ahora estaba avergonzada. - **Sólo me caí. Estoy bien.**

 **¿Por qué diablos no me llamaste para pedir ayuda?** \- Exigió en tono malhumorado como había sido esa tarde.

 **Porque no necesitaba ayuda.** \- Apretó las palabras a través de una mandíbula cerrada y lo miró resentida. Debería haber sabido que no podía permanecer sin ser detestable durante mucho tiempo.

 **Necesitabas mi ayuda. Ahora apenas puedes caminar y estás helada.** Trató desesperadamente de mantener sus dientes sin castañear, pero no podía hacerlo. **Nunca he visto a nadie tan terca como tú.**

 **¿Has mirado en un espejo?** \- Replicó, con lo que ella pensaba que era una impresionante agudeza.

 **Si yo tuviera un esguince de tobillo, condenadamente bien dejaría que alguien me ayudara.**

 **No lo harías. Te esconderías hasta mejorarte. No tienes derecho a reprocharme a mí ser terca. ¿Recuerdas cuando tenías quince años? No le permitiste a la iglesia ayudar a tu mamá cuando su sótano estaba inundado. Insististe en hacer todo tú mismo. Construiste toda tu maldita casa por ti mismo, aunque Sota trató de ayudar casi todos los fines de semana. No has aceptado ningún regalo o gesto de caridad en los últimos quince años. ¿Cómo te atreves a intentar decirme que soy demasiado terca?**

Estaba sintiéndose molesto y ruborizado mientras ella arremetió, pero al menos él también estaba siendo proactivo. La había llevado de espaldas al sofá, le ayudó a extender la sábana de franela en el sofá y la cubrió con una manta cuando se había sentado y luego se retiró.

Ahora sólo caminaba fuera de la habitación, dejándola tan sorprendida que ella no podía incluso sentirse enojada. Nunca había sabido de alguien que se saliera tan groseramente en mitad de una discusión.

Regresó casi inmediatamente con una bolsa de hielo fresca. Trató de ponerlo en su tobillo, pero ella se sacudió lejos tan pronto como podía.

 **Está demasiado fría.** \- Estaba acurrucada bajo la manta, tratando de quitar su indefenso temblor. El fuego ayudaba, pero no lo suficientemente rápido.

 **Lo necesitas** \- Dijo suavemente. - **O el tobillo se te hinchará aún más.**

Sabía que él tenía razón, así que no discutió nada más, pero la bolsa de hielo hizo que su cuerpo tuviera incluso más frío. La miró fijamente por un largo rato, y ella no entendía la mirada en sus ojos. Luego le hizo un gesto con su mano.

 **¿Podrías recorrerte un poco?** \- Hizo lo que le dijo, aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué él lo estaba pidiendo.

Se dio cuenta muy pronto cuando se sentó en el sofá a su lado. Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, él los había reorganizado a ambos por lo que la tenía en sus brazos, apoyada contra su pecho. Era un error. Estaba totalmente equivocado.

Ella estaba tan fría, sin embargo, el cuerpo de él era deliciosamente caliente. Realmente le gustaba cómo se sentía al ser sostenida por él. Se habían sentado así durante horas un verano, hablando, viendo la televisión, sólo estando juntos.

Él estaba reorganizando la manta sobre ambos, y la tensión era tan palpable que Kagome pensó que podría ahogarse en ella. En un intento de romperla, suavemente, dijo:

 **Esto es sólo una forma disimulada de compartir mi manta, ya que eres demasiado perezoso para conseguir la tuya.** Se río, suave y bajo. Amaba cómo sonaba y cómo se sentía.

 **Culpable.**

Se acurrucó contra él y pronto dejó temblar. Ambos estaban mirando el fuego cuando Sesshomaru volvió a la conversación anterior.

 **Las cosas a las que tu llamas terquedad en mí no son realmente así. Es autosuficiencia. Es importante para mí. Y es una cosa diferente.**

 **¿Por qué es tan importante ser autosuficiente?** \- Era una pregunta genuina, ya que su anterior ira había desaparecido casi por completo.

Él no respondió.

 **Ella giró un poco su cuerpo para mirarlo. Su cara estaba apenas a unos cuantos centímetros.**

 **¿Sesshomaru?**

 **No sé** \- Admitió, sonando incómodo y sin mirarla a los ojos. - **Una manera de demostrar mi valía, supongo.**

 **Demostrar lo que vales, ¿por qué?**

Él no respondió directamente esta vez. En cambio, dijo en un tono diferente:

 **Sabes cómo era para mi mamá. Este es un pueblo pequeño, y las personas son... prejuiciosas.**

 **Las personas son prejuiciosas en las ciudades también. Simplemente no están en tu cara bastante tiempo.** \- Ella exhaló. - **Conozco gente que juzgó a tu mamá. Mi abuelo lo hizo, y fue... terrible sobre ella. Pero no todo el mundo aquí lo hace. Y nunca nadie te ha juzgado.**

 **¿No lo han hecho?** Su cuerpo se sentía más tenso de lo que había estado antes. Sabía que él estaba sintiendo algo profundamente y su corazón sufría por él.

 **¿Quién te juzga? Siempre has sido muy popular en la escuela, y todo el mundo en el pueblo piensa que caminas sobre el agua ahora.**

 **Tuve un largo camino que escalar.** \- Las palabras eran suaves, sin inflexiones, no amargas, sólo resignadas.

 **Sesshomaru** \- Dijo, sintiéndose extrañamente urgente y emocional. Se giró por lo que ella estaba frente a él, y también prácticamente acostada encima de él. Quería ver su rostro, sin embargo. - **¿Quién te juzga? ¿De quiénes estás hablando? Nunca lo hicimos. Mi mamá, Sota o yo. Te juro que nunca lo hicimos.**

 **Sé que no.** \- Sus ojos eran de algún modo extraños, suaves y urgentes a la vez.

 **Todos pensamos que eras... pensábamos que eras genial.** \- Su voz tembló al final, ya que el tiempo pasado era tan aplastante.

Aún todavía pensaba que era genial, el mejor hombre que ella conocía aparte de Sota, no la había tratado tan desalmadamente hace ocho años. Todavía no lo entendía. Simplemente no parecía encajar.

 **Ya lo Sabía. No tienes ni idea de lo que significaba para mí.** \- Sus brazos estaban todavía a su alrededor y uno de ellos la apretaba deliciosamente. La otra mano se deslizó hacia abajo de su espina dorsal hasta que presionó contra la parte baja de su espalda.

Parecía que se estaban abrazando, y Kagome quería sentir aún más. Su mente era una maraña aturdida, se las arregló para recuperar el hilo de su conversación anterior.

 **Así que, si es tan importante para ti ser autosuficiente, ¿por qué llamas a mi autosuficiencia terquedad? ¿Por qué no puedo ser autosuficiente también?** \- Su voz estaba extrañamente ronca en las últimas palabras, y no fue porque quisiera llorar.

Levantó la mano que había estado acariciando su espalda y ahuecó su mejilla con él en su lugar.

 **Porque estoy aquí** \- Murmuró. - **Porque estoy aquí, y quiero ayudarte.**

Sus labios se separaron inconscientemente en la ternura de las palabras, y tal vez él lo tomó como una invitación. Dirigió su cabeza hacia abajo, hasta que sus labios se encontraron. No era exigente o intrusivo, sólo suave y casi necesitado.

No pudo evitar responder con sentimiento y la sensación hinchó dentro de ella con el roce de sus labios. Ella se movió lo suficiente para llevar una mano que pudiera acariciar su rostro, amaba la textura de su barba contra el toque su palma.

Él profundizó el beso lentamente, deslizando su lengua a lo largo del contorno de sus labios y deslizando una mano abajo para frotar la parte baja de la espalda y luego bajar a la parte inferior. Se movió con gusto, abriendo su boca para sentirlo más profundamente y frotando sus pechos contra su pecho.

 **Kagome** \- Dijo con voz ronca, cuando finalmente se apartó lejos, pero sólo para presionar suaves besos en las comisuras de su boca. - **Kagome ¿cómo está tu tobillo?**

La risa la golpeó tan de repente que se rió sin poder hacer nada contra su boca. Sonrió en un último beso breve con sus brazos apretados alrededor de ella.

 **A pesar de como sonó, no fue mi intención cambiar de tema. Sólo quería decir que no quiero que hagas nada que te lastime el tobillo.**

 **Mi tobillo está muy involucrado en este proceso.** \- Con un resoplido de diversión, él los giró a ambos para que ella estuviera de espaldas y él estuviera encima de ella.

 **Bien.** \- Se inclinó hacia abajo en otro beso.

Kagome se movió por debajo de él cuando su abrazo se intensificó, y, cuando había liberado una de sus piernas, se envolvió alrededor de su cadera, necesitando sentir su cuerpo duro contra el dolor delicioso entre sus piernas.

Le escuchó hacer un ruido áspero bajo en su garganta, y él se separó de su boca para enterrar su cara en el hueco de su cuello.

 **Kagome** \- Murmuró, pronunciando el pulso palpitante en su garganta. - **Kagome, si vas a parar, por favor házmelo saber ahora.**

Su cabeza giraba y su cuerpo palpitaba y Sesshomaru era lo único en el mundo que ella quería.

Sabía que estaba mal. Era una tontería. Lo haría todo mucho más difícil.

En el momento, no podía evitar la tentación.

Se ajustó hasta que encontró la protuberancia en su ingle y se frotó contra ella descaradamente.

 **No voy a detenerme.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No me maten D;**

 **.**

 ** _Saludos para:_**

 _Naoki Caos_

 _Lica_

 _Faby Sama_

 _Y a todos los que leen, gracias_

 **.**

 **Hasta pronto**

 **.**

 **Gothika**


	7. Chapter 7

.

Kagome todavía tenía puesta toda su ropa, pero no podía recordar haber estado tan excitada alguna vez en su vida.

Lo había estado completamente cuando ella y Sesshomaru tuvieron relaciones sexuales por primera vez, respondiendo fácilmente a sus caricias y a sus besos, pero también había sido muy inexperta y había estado nerviosa, las dos cosas la distrajeron un poco del puro disfrute de sus respuestas físicas.

Había tenido sexo desde entonces. No con un gran número de hombres, ya que sólo había tenido relaciones sexuales con hombres con los que salía seriamente. Sin embargo, había tenido un montón de sexo decente. Incluso sexo realmente bueno.

Nunca se había sentido así, como si justo ahora no pudiera tener a Sesshomaru, en realidad suplicaría por él.

Él parecía sentir lo mismo, ya que su boca y sus manos se volvieron inmediatamente más exigentes. Le encantaba lo fuerte que él era, lo mucho que podía sentir la tensión en su esbelto cuerpo. Se retorció contra él, buscando la estimulación donde pudiera.

Con un jadeo ronco, el rompió el beso y acercó ligeramente su cuerpo hacia el de ella.

 **Espera un segundo** \- Dijo con voz ronca.

Ella hizo un sonido de impaciencia y se apretó contra su erección de nuevo.

 **No quiero esperar un segundo.**

El gimió casi sin poder hacer nada mientras ella se restregaba contra él.

 **Yo tampoco. Pero necesitamos un condón, ¿no?**

Ella maldijo en voz baja y se controló a si misma lo suficiente para poder relajar su cuerpo y bajar la pierna con la que lo había rodeado a él.

 **Sí. Sera lo mejor.**

 **No tengo ninguno conmigo ¿Hay en la casa?**

Ella lo dudaba, ya que Sota no vivía aquí, a menos que él hubiera escondido alguna en una oscura esquina durante la escuela secundaria. A ella le gustan los tipos como Sesshomaru, que no llevan normalmente consigo condones, lo que parecía indicar que él no tenía la costumbre de tener relaciones sexuales en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Además, su falta de preparación no importaba ya que ella lo tenía cubierto.

 **Tengo uno en mi bolso. En el cuarto de la entrada.**

Con su tobillo lastimado, y estando realmente excitada, no quería abandonar el cómodo sofá junto al fuego, por lo que se sintió aliviada cuando Sesshomaru se movió con cuidado lejos de ella y se levantó.

Ella sin embargo se rió por lo bajo cuando vio que él se movía con rigidez.

Él le dirigió una mirada ofendida.

 **Autosuficiente, ¿recuerdas?** – Bromeó - **Tienes que ir a buscar tu propio condón, con erección o no.**

Él se rió con voz entrecortada mientras desaparecía en la cocina, que conectaba con el cuartito de la entrada, y seguía sonriendo cuando volvió unos segundos después.

Le entregó el bolso negro de diseñador, y encontró un paquete de cartón con condones en el bolsillo lateral con cremallera.

 **¿Siempre llevas condones contigo?** \- Preguntó.

Ella sintió que se estaba ruborizando, aunque estaba segura de que él no podía darse cuenta porque ya estaba enrojecida por el fuego y la excitación.

 **Una mujer siempre está preparada** \- Dijo ella remilgadamente.

Ni una sola vez había usado un condón de los que llevaba en su bolso, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo.

 **Una excelente filosofía.**

Se inclinó para poner su bolso sobre la mesa antes de que cambiara su posición por Sesshomaru.

Él se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y tiró de ella a sus brazos una vez más, rodando sobre su espalda para que él estuviera encima de ella otra vez.

 **Maldita sea, Kagome** \- Dijo con voz ronca, sus labios apenas por encima de los de ella - **Te deseo tanto.**

Su tono de voz y sus palabras hacían que a ella le doliera el pecho. Su pulso estaba revoloteando, trató de mantener las bromas, ya que se sentía mucho más segura que con la intensidad que estaba creciendo.

 **Ya lo sé. Tu pantalón no esconde mucho, ya sabes.**

Él le estaba dando pequeños besos presionando su boca sobre sus labios, en la comisura de sus labios y en las mejillas. Pero se rió de sus palabras, haciendo que su aliento se deslizara contra su piel.

 **Desafortunadamente, lo sé muy bien.**

 **Pero lo bueno es que no tiene sentido ocultar algo tan impresionante** \- Ella apretó su mano entre sus cuerpos para poder envolver su erección a través de la tela.

Él gruñó en respuesta.

Ella estaba tan contenta con su reacción, y la idea de tener un poder tan fuerte para controlar al hombre, le apretó de nuevo y empezó a acariciarlo a través de sus pantalones.

Él cerró los ojos, pero ella trató de notar lo que a él parecía gustarle más, lo que provocaba que su respiración aumentara o que su cuerpo se sacudiera.

Finalmente, él abrió sus ojos.

 **Está bien. No es que no esté agradecido por tu amabilidad, pero no más amabilidad de ese tipo o voy a perder la erección.**

Él se reajustó encima de ella, y ella se rió, luego sacó la sudadera de ella por encima de su cabeza.

Él frunció el ceño al ver la camiseta de manga larga de lana que ella llevaba debajo.

 **¿Estás lo suficiente caliente para mi…?**

 **Sí. Realmente no podría enfriarme más.**

Ella le ayudó a sacarle su camisa y se rió con deleite ante la expresión ofendida de él al ver que ella llevaba una camiseta de punto debajo.

 **¿Cuántas camisetas te pones?**

 **Estaba helada** \- Explicó. La risa hizo que se relajara e hizo que estuviera menos consciente de la importancia de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo se quedó sin aliento mientras que él le quitaba la última camiseta y se quedó mirando con avidez hacia sus pechos desnudos.

 **Eres tan hermosa.** \- Se inclinó para besarla, ahuecando un pecho en su áspera mano. Su boca bajó por el cuello de ella y luego más abajo, hasta que tomó un pezón en su boca.

Ella se arqueó mientras él lo acariciaba con su lengua, sensaciones tan intensas que la sorprendieron a ella.

La acarició hasta que ella casi se retorcía, sus caderas moviéndose sin descanso, tratando de buscar algún tipo de alivio para el pulso de deseo.

 **Sesshomaru – G** ritó - **Esto se está volviendo una tortura.** \- Tiró de sus hombros, tratando de levantar su cabeza de sus pechos.

Él estaba sonriendo, casi de forma depredadora, cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarla con pasión.

Ella le sacó la lengua, como había hecho cuando tenía seis años y él y Sota no la dejaban jugar con ellos.

Los hombros de él se estremecían de la risa, pero se inclinó para besarla con fuerza.

 **No deberías tentarme así** \- Dijo sobre su boca. - **Especialmente cuando estás usando esas trenzas.**

Ella dio un fuerte suspiro, rompió el beso y llevó su mano hacia una de las largas trenzas.

 **Mierda. Olvidé que llevaba estas cosas estúpidas.**

Se quitó las gomas y empezó a desenrollar el cabello.

Sesshomaru volvió a reír.

 **No me importa…**

 **No voy a tener sexo con mi cabello con trenzas.** \- Se las arregló para deshacer las trenzas, mientras Sesshomaru aprovechaba el tiempo para quitarse la sudadera y una camiseta.

La última vez que había visto su pecho desnudo tenía diecinueve años. Había sido impresionante entonces, pero ahora era incluso mucho mejor.

 **Eres hermosa** \- Dijo, mirándola con ojos dulce mientras ella se peinaba con los dedos. - **Con trenzas o sin ellas.**

Ella se sentía un poco como si estuviera en ebullición, por lo que buscó desesperadamente una respuesta ingeniosa. Cualquier tipo de respuesta que pudiera distraerla de la mirada de sus ojos.

No podía pensar en nada.

Así que, cuando Sesshomaru la besó de nuevo, deslizando su mano bajo la cinturilla de sus pantalones de pijama, se sentía demasiado estúpida y boba.

Gimió en su boca cuando los dedos de él exploraron entre sus piernas. Él deslizó un dedo y luego dos en su interior.

Se sentía tan bien que movía sus caderas contra su mano.

 **¿Estas lista?** \- Preguntó con voz ronca, dándole un par de suaves besos.

 **Sí.** \- Se arqueó hacia arriba por el placer y la impaciencia mientras él acariciaba su húmeda y caliente entrada **. - Por favor.**

Él alargó su mano para tomar el condón mientras ella se quitaba sus pantalones y su ropa interior. Entonces le ayudó a él con la suya, llegando ansiosamente a su erección cuando ésta fue liberada finalmente de la tela.

 **Joder** \- Susurró mientras ella lo acariciaba suavemente. - **Me vas a matar.**

 **Definitivamente te voy a matar si no te das prisa.**

Se puso el condón y se colocó entre las piernas de ella. La chimenea estaba irradiando un calor intenso que ella sentía apasionadamente sobre su piel desnuda.

Para su sorpresa, cuando ella sintió el suave empuje en su entrada, Sesshomaru se inclinó para besarla de nuevo.

Ella respondió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y luego arqueándose instintivamente cuando sintió su dura longitud empezar a entrar en ella.

Él se reajustó un par de veces mientras se deslizaba dentro de ella. Ella lo estaba sintiendo mucho, de forma tan profunda que no podía concentrarse en el beso, así que volvió la cabeza hacia un lado con una sacudida y jadeó.

 **¿Estás bien?** \- Preguntó, su voz sonaba tan apretada como ella se sentía.

 **Sí. Está bien. Muy bien.** \- Movió sus caderas, sintiendo cada centímetro de su penetración, y gemía de placer mientras sus terminaciones nerviosas se hacían añicos con las sensaciones.

Cuando empezó a bombear sus caderas hacia él, le respondió comenzando a empujar.

El juego previo de ellos había sido ligero y juguetón, por lo que ella se sorprendió de que el sexo no estuviera siendo ninguna de esas cosas. Sus movimientos fueron inicialmente estables y agradables. Se movieron juntos de esta forma, cayendo en un ritmo recordado por mucho tiempo. Kagome dobló las piernas alrededor de sus caderas para conseguir mayor ventaja, aunque estaba limitada debido al persistente dolor de su tobillo.

Él se inclinó hacia abajo y le daba un beso de vez en cuando, como si no fuera capaz de contenerse.

.

.

.

Se que es muy corto -_- lo se, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo.

.

.

 **Saludos especiales a**

 _Naoki Caos_

 _Lica_

 _Faby Sama_

 _Emma_

 _Y a todos_ , gracias por leer.

.

Hasta pronto

.

Gothika


	8. Chapter 8

No podía recuperarse. Cada parte de ella estaba fuera de control. Su corazón se aceleró salvajemente, sus pulmones jadeaban en busca de aire, con los ojos borrosos de vez en cuando ya que no podía apartar la mirada de la caliente y hambrienta mirada de Sesshomaru.

Todo se sentía tan bien, tan correcto, tan placentero que no podía dejar de gemir y susurrar sonidos tontos.

 **Sesshomaru** \- Jadeó, se apoyó en el sofá con una sacudida de placer que la sorprendió. Cayó dentro de un movimiento urgente y torpe y se agarró a la parte posterior de sus hombros.

 **Kagome** \- Gruñó en respuesta, su empuje se intensificó con el de ella. Luego siguió jadeando en el tiempo con su ritmo, por lo que todo esto se hizo más terriblemente mejor.

Ella se mordió el labio con fuerza al sentir como el orgasmo se intensificaba. Luego dejó escapar el aliento, jadeó su nombre, su cuerpo estaba temblando sin poder hacer nada con las ondas de placer intenso.

Él hizo un sonido ahogado y se mantuvo completamente inmóvil mientras trataba de aguantar los temblores de su orgasmo. La entrada de ella se apretó a él más fuerte, y finalmente lo liberó, su tensión se relajó en una serie de golpes rápidos y torpes.

Ambos se derrumbaron juntos, sus cuerpos calientes, saciados y enredados en el sofá. Ella todavía podía escuchar en su respiración su nombre, y quería oírlo decirlo siempre de esa manera. Cómo era preciosa. También que la necesitaba más que su aliento.

Los codos de él se flexionaron, y dejó caer suavemente su peso sobre el de ella, enterrando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello por unos momentos. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, experimentando una oleada de ridículo orgullo por haberle dado esto, y haberlo hecho sentir tanto.

Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia ella.

 **¿Estás bien? -** Ella asintió con la cabeza, la garganta le dolía de una forma extraña.

 **Estuvo realmente bien.**

 **Bien no comienza a describirlo.**

No había sido salvaje, sucio o creativo en particular, pero había sido más que eso, mejor que eso. El mejor sexo de su vida. Ella se movió incomoda bajo su peso, tratando de ignorar una cierta ansiedad en aumento.

 **Deberías tener cuidado con el condón.**

Él se levantó de mala gana y salió de ella, teniendo cuidado con el condón. Luego se fue a tirarlo a la basura y lavarse.

Tenía una sensación de frío otra vez, ahora que no estaba presionada contra el cuerpo caliente de Sesshomaru, se agachó para ponerse su pijama de nuevo. Estaba pasando la camiseta por su cabeza cuando el regresó.

No podía dejar de mirar lascivamente su cuerpo desnudo, su largo costado, sus fuertes músculos y su plano abdomen. Él se puso sus pantalones de nuevo, pero no su camiseta o su sudadera, añadió más leña al fuego, y volvió a sentarse en el sofá junto a ella.

La tomó en sus brazos mientras ella los cubría a ambos con la manta. Se acurrucó contra él.

Por la mañana, iba a tener que lidiar con la realidad, pero no podía soportar pensar en ello esa noche. No cuando todo se sentía tan bien, tan correcto, tanto como en casa.

 **Kagome** \- Murmuró, acariciando su pelo.

 **Hmm** \- Sus ojos estaban cerrados. El fuego era caliente y Sesshomaru estaba caliente, y ella estaba caliente otra vez también.

 **Kagome**

 **Hmm**

No dijo nada más. Tal vez él había decidido que estaba casi dormida y que la conversación era más o menos inútil. Entonces ella se quedó dormida. Así que no habría oído si hubiera dicho otra cosa.

Kagome se despertó unas horas más tarde, sintiéndose deliciosamente cálida y un poco apretada. Ella parpadeó, tratando de orientarse. La habitación estaba a oscuras excepto por la luz del fuego, que se había apagado un poco.

Sesshomaru debía haber pasado algo de tiempo mientras ella dormía para avivar el fuego y añadir otro tronco, o se habría apagado mucho antes.

Ahora Sesshomaru estaba a su lado en el sofá. O, más exactamente, estaba detrás de ella. Estaba tumbada de lado, frente al fuego, y él le hacía mimos, sus brazos estaban alrededor de ella, abrazándola contra él.

Ella se movió un poco y le oyó aclararse la garganta. Miró por encima del hombro para ver que él tenía los ojos abiertos.

 **Hola** \- Ella no sabía que más decir.

Todavía estaba oscuro afuera, a pesar de que sonaba como si el hielo se hubiese detenido. Aún quedaban unas pocas horas hasta el amanecer. Ella no tenía que haber despertado en el mundo real todavía.

 **Hola** \- Respondió él, con alegría en su voz - **¿Cómo está tu tobillo?**

 **Está bie.** \- Todavía le estaba doliendo, pero no tanto como antes. Se movió para comprobarlo y descubrió que se podía mover un poco mejor.

Ella suspiró y se acurrucó de nuevo más cómodamente contra el calor de él. Al hacerlo, sintió algo que golpeaba su trasero.

 **Uh** \- Dijo ella, mirando hacia atrás **\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?**

 **Nada por el momento.**

Ella movió su culo contra su erección y sonrió cuando le oyó gemir en respuesta.

 **¿Fue eso una invitación?** \- Pregunto él con voz ronca.

 **No realmente** \- Admitió - **Estoy bastante cómoda, no estoy segura de querer quitarme la ropa otra vez.**

Era la verdad. Se sentía caliente y cómoda, y no muy entusiasmada con quitarse la pijama. Rodó sobre su espalda, girando sobre sí misma hasta que estaba tumbada sobre él. La ayudó a que bajara la cabeza para poder besarla.

 **Estoy seguro de que podemos evitar quitarte la pijama si tenemos que hacerlo.**

Ella se rió y le devolvió el beso, deslizando sus dedos por su grueso cabello.

Se besaron durante largo tiempo, sin prisa, de manera que excitó a Kagome, aunque sin la intensidad de excitación que había experimentado antes.

Su cuerpo zumbaba agradablemente pero no se sentía particularmente urgente o necesitada. Todavía no quería desnudarse de nuevo.

Ella le acariciaba la mejilla mientras se besaban, disfrutando del sonido chirriante y la sensación de su barba contra su piel, cuando ella sintió que él estaba meciendo su pelvis hacia arriba contra ella.

Estaba muy duro. Estaba mucho más ido que lo estaba ella. El conocimiento de esto le dio a ella otro tipo de sensación. Se sintió inspirada, se apartó de su boca y besó hacia abajo sobre su pecho desnudo.

Le gustaban sus esbeltos músculos y el ligero vello que tenía y la forma en que su vientre plano se movía mientras sudaba.

Cuando llego a la tela, enganchó sus dedos alrededor de la cinturilla y tiró sus pantalones hacia abajo, maniobrando cuidadosamente el obstáculo prominente de su erección.

 **Pensé que no querías quitarte la ropa** \- Dijo, la misma sonrisa aun en su voz a pesar de lo ronca que estaba.

 **No estoy pensando en quitarme la ropa** \- Tomó su erección con ambas manos.

En respuesta a la pregunta que se desarrolló en su rostro, ella se inclinó y lamió una línea hacia su eje. Él se sacudió, por la sorpresa o el placer, o por ambos.

 **Kagome** \- Susurró, inclinándose hacia ella y enterrando sus dedos en su cabello desordenado.

Ella sonrió, sintiéndose extrañamente contenta y posesiva. Entonces envolvió su boca alrededor de su miembro ahuecando las mejillas. Él ahogó un gemido, apretando sus manos en su cabello.

 **Kagome, no tienes porque…** \- Sus palabras se interrumpieron cuando ella volvió a succionar. Él soltó otro sonido delicioso sin aliento.

Ella sabía que le estaba gustando. Sabía que su cuerpo estaba respondiendo a sus intentos de agradarle. Una oleada de emoción y orgullo la abrumó.

Mantuvo la base de su erección en una mano y usó su boca tan hábilmente como podía. No era muy experta en esta actividad, pero no era su primera vez. A juzgar por sus respuestas, debía estar haciendo un trabajo bastante bueno.

Él había llegado hasta a sujetar el cojín del sofá con una mano, hincando sus dedos en el tejido. Con la otra mano, iba suavemente guiando el movimiento de la cabeza de ella, lo que ayudaba a encontrar el ritmo que quería.

A medida que los músculos de sus muslos y su vientre se apretaban, él comenzó a perder parte de su control. Sus caderas se sacudían para arriba hacia la boca de ella en pequeños empujones, como si no pudiera mantenerse quieto. Como el movimiento no la estaba empujando o exigiendo, él no estaba tratando de follar su garganta, por lo que no se puso nerviosa.

A él le costaba decir su nombre, y a ella le encantaba como sonaba. Le encantó como se hizo más espeso, y como se quedaba más sin aliento a medida que lo llevaba hacia el clímax.

Ella cambió de posición su cuerpo y movió la mano que había estado utilizando para agarrar el muslo hasta que pudo acariciar delicadamente sus testículos. Él apretó el colchón con una mano y con la otra apretó su cabello.

Ella sabía que él estaba a punto de venirse. La sangre de ella corría por sus venas tan salvajemente que causó un rugido en sus oídos. Chupó con fuerza alrededor de su miembro y masajeó sus testículos un poco más fuerte.

Él se vino con una exclamación ahogada y arqueó su espalda contra el sofá mientras se dejaba ir. Ella lo acarició y chupó a través de las ondas de liberación, y se limpió su boca con una sonrisa cuando ella finalmente se enderezó.

El cuerpo de él se había vuelto completamente flácido, acostado en una postura enrojecida y desgarbada, sobre la sabana de franela. Nunca lo había visto así antes, y no podía creer que le había hecho eso a él.

Él encontró la energía para tirar de ella y ponerla encima de él, y ella se estiró y se retorció contra su gran cuerpo.

 **Gracias** \- Dijo, acariciándole el pelo otra vez, como si no pudiera encontrar las fuerzas para besarla.

 **De nada** \- Cuando se frotó contra él, se dio cuenta de que se había excitado más de lo que se había dado cuenta, de nada más que darle placer de esa manera.

Todavía no estaba demasiado intenso, aunque, por lo menos no había arruinado su satisfacción. Después de unos minutos, ella sintió que su respiración había vuelto a la normalidad, y una de las manos de él comenzó a acariciar su espalda y la parte inferior.

Entonces tomó esto como una señal de que él se había recuperado de su orgasmo, levantó la cabeza y sonrió hacia él.

 **Ves. Yo no tenía que quitarme la ropa.**

Él soltó una carcajada y apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella en un abrazo.

 **¿Estás bien?** \- Preguntó cuando aflojó sus brazos.

 **Estoy bien.**

 **¿Estás segura? Porque estaría feliz…**

 **Te dije que no quería quitarme…**

 **¿De verdad crees que soy tan poco imaginativo que no puedo encontrar una manera de satisfacerte sin quitarte la ropa?** \- Realmente sonaba vagamente insultado.

 **Bueno, no estoy segura…** \- Interrumpió con una inhalación rápida cuando sintió su mano por debajo, que entraba por su cinturilla y se deslizaba por entre sus piernas. Estaba mojada de nuevo, y él sería plenamente consciente de este hecho cuando él…

 **Oh dios mío** \- Exclamó ella, aferrándose a sus hombros cuando empezó a acariciarle con los dedos.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que su mano hábil la llevara hasta el orgasmo y ella se quedara sin aliento y se sacudiera encima de él cuando el placer deliciosamente contenido se liberó.

 **Oh, eso estuvo bien** \- Gimió ella mientras su peso se relajaba después - **Eres sin duda muy útil.**

Él se atragantó con su risa por la broma de ella de mal gusto y la levantó más arriba para poder besarla. No dejaba de besarla. Y cada beso se sentía como una caricia.

 **Eres tan increíble, Kagome** \- Murmuró entre besos. - **Tan dulce, tan hermosa, tan generosa, tan valiente.**

La emoción la abrumó, de forma más poderosa que su liberación física. Tenía tantas ganas de oír esas palabras. Tantas ganas de creer en ellas. Pero eran peligrosas. Incluso antes del amanecer, esto era peligroso. Ella resopló en un intento de distraerse.

 **¿Valiente? A pesar de tus impresionantes atributos, no me costó mucho a mí hacerlo…**

Él la hizo callar con otro beso, esta vez más largo, persistente e impresionante.

 **Eres la persona más valiente que he conocido, Kagome. Siempre lo has sido.**

No entendía por qué pensaba eso. No sabía por qué él parecía creerlo. No entendía nada de esto, y quería desesperadamente que esto no terminara. Si pasaba más tiempo, sin embargo, nunca se recuperaría.

Tratando de encontrar un compromiso consigo misma, acabando con la parte realmente peligrosa, pero no poniendo fin a la noche completamente, se acomodó en sus brazos, agachando la cabeza para que no pudiera darle un beso más.

 **Está bien. Después del esfuerzo de valentía, estoy cansada de nuevo.**

Él se agacho y tiró de la manta sobre ambos. Ella lo sintió besar su cabello, y él no dijo nada más.

.

.

 **Saludos especiales a:**

 _Faby Sama_

 _Naoki Caos_

 _Lica_

 _Gracias por ser leer nenas :3_

 _Y a todos los que leen :3_

 _Pronto actualizare las otras historias, no las dejare sin terminar, sé que me he tardado mucho pero he tenido muy poco tiempo._

 _._

Hasta pronto

.

Gothika


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome se despertó por un repentino coro de clics y pitidos.

La electricidad había regresado.

Pestañeó varias veces, intentando orientarse en la sala de estar, la cual estaba iluminada por los rayos del sol saliente que atravesaban la ventana y por la lámpara que había sido dejada en medio de la habitación.

Ella seguía en el sofá. Estaba acurrucada en la curva del cuerpo de Sesshomaru. Su brazo todavía la rodeaba.

A pesar de que su tobillo todavía le dolía, su mente estaba un poco borrosa y un brazo había perdido la circulación por estar atrapado bajo su cuerpo, se sentía en casa ahí. Y no quería moverse. Sintió como Sesshomaru se movía tras ella y sabía que también estaba despierto.

 **Buenos días** \- Dijo él, su voz espesa por el sueño. Él olfateó su cuello, extrañamente íntimo - **¿Cómo te sientes?**

 **Bien**. - Ella se obligó a sacar el brazo y sentarse. Realmente necesitaba aclarar su cabeza - **Mi tobillo todavía esta adolorido, pero estoy segura de que estará bien.**

Ella sintió como la observaba mientras se estiraba y parpadeaba, eso la hizo sentir nerviosa. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando él? ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando ella? ¿Cómo podía hacerse eso de nuevo? Ya no tenía diecisiete, pero evidentemente era igual de estúpida con su corazón.

 **Creo que deberíamos levantarnos** \- Dijo ella al final, ya que alguien debía decir algo. - **Si ya se ha calentado el camino como pronosticaron, entonces las carreteras deben estar libres, mamá y Sota deben venir saliendo.**

Ella casi se ahogó con la idea de su madre y su hermano encontrándola así con Sesshomaru, sabiendo lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Eso le dio el suficiente incentivo como para levantarse.

Se tambaleó un poco, ya que su tobillo estaba más débil de lo que había esperado. Sesshomaru se levantó inmediatamente, pero ella estaba estable de nuevo cuando él puso su brazo alrededor para darle apoyo.

 **Estoy bien.** \- Ella intentó no alejarse de su contacto en un instinto automático defensivo. - **Sólo me tomó un minuto hacer que mi tobillo sirviera.**

 **Deberías intentar permanecer quieta los próximos días.**

Por un breve momento, tuvo una clara visión de su futuro con Sesshomaru. Podía verse rodeada por su discreta gentileza, su seca risa, su absoluto compromiso a cuidarla. Incluso su desagradable carácter mandón.

Y quería eso. Lo quería desesperadamente. Exactamente como lo había querido cuando tenía diecisiete. Ella contuvo un tembloroso suspiro y se deslizó fuera de la protección de su brazo.

 **Voy a ducharme. Puedes usar la ducha en el antiguo cuarto de Sota, si quieres.**

Cojeó hasta el pasillo, escondiendo su rostro detrás de su cabello cuanto pudo, así él no podría contemplar su expresión.

Unos años atrás, su abuelo había instalado un nuevo calentador de agua sin tanque para la casa, por lo que el agua estaba tibia casi al instante de abrir la ducha.

No empezó a llorar hasta que se metió en el chorro. Mientras se restregaba a Sesshomaru fuera de su cuerpo, sollozó tan silenciosamente como pudo. Era exactamente como había sido antes. Una noche llena de pasión, intimidad, incluso risas, seguida de Sesshomaru siendo tan silencioso y considerado como justo había sido en ese momento.

El día después de su primera vez con él ella había estado estática. No había sido capaz de dejar de reírse y abrazarse a sí misma. Había soñado gran cantidad de sueños tontos sobre una boda, una familia, una vida con él.

No había sospechado siquiera por un segundo que él nunca la llamaría de nuevo, que cuando ella fue a su casa, nerviosa y desconcertada, después de dos días sin contactarlo, a pesar de varios intentos de llamarlo o escribirle, él no abriría la puerta.

Que cuando lo encontró en el concesionario de su abuelo pocos días después mientras dejaba a Sota, Sesshomaru actuaría como si nunca la hubiese visto. Su corazón no lo soportaría de nuevo.

Al menos ya no vivía en este pueblo. No tendría que verlo a donde fuera, escuchar su nombre todos los días. Podría escapar de vuelta a su pequeño apartamento y a una ciudad anónima que no la conocía, que no le rompería el corazón.

Se había logrado controlar para cuando se secó el cabello y se vistió con jeans y un suave abrigo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era soportar una hora o más hasta que Sesshomaru se fuera, y ella estaría bien.

Bajó las escaleras y lo vio afuera, sacando su camioneta de la zanja. Probablemente había rociado sal en el hielo para que el auto no se resbalara con los restos de hielo mientras lo sacaba. Lo observó regresar a la casa a través de la ventana, dejó su auto al final del camino de entrada.

Él debía de haberse duchado antes de ponerse la ropa que había usado el día anterior. Se veía fuerte, arrugado y apuesto, todavía necesitaba afeitarse. Sus ojos se dirigían hacia el techo de la casa, ella supuso que estaría comprobando su condición.

Lo escuchó entrar por la puerta lateral y un crujido en el cuartito de entrada, probablemente quitándose el abrigo. No se movió de su posición por la ventana panorámica. No se podía mover.

Lo sintió entrar en la habitación, pero ella no se volteó. Ella sintió como la rodeaba con los brazos, el calor de su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo.

 **Hola** \- Dijo él.

Se sintió tan bien. Su voz sonaba cálida, profunda, exactamente como ella la quería escuchar. Exactamente como sonaba cuando la había tomado ocho años atrás y luego abandonado.

 **Entonces** \- Continuó lentamente, inclinando su cabeza como si intentase ver su rostro. - **Anoche estuvo realmente bien.**

 **Sí.** \- Su voz era débil. No más que un susurro. Ella estaba temblando por dentro sin poder contenerse, pero su cuerpo estaba congelado.

Cuando ella tenía doce, había insistido en ir a una excursión en la montaña con Sota y Sesshomaru. Se había tropezado y tuvo que sostenerse para no caer, dañándose un ligamento del hombro en el proceso. No les había dicho hasta que llegaron a casa, haciéndola sufrir un dolor agonizante durante la hora que quedaba de excursión.

Se había negado a admitir que no era tan capaz como los chicos. Había pasado toda su vida haciéndole creer a los demás que no era débil ni tonta. Podría estar enamorada ahora, pero justo como la última vez, no dejaría que nadie supiera. Al menos se aferraría a su orgullo.

Se obligó a sonreír y se dio la vuelta. Los ojos de Sesshomaru eran tan profundos y llenos. Parecían ofrecerle mucho. Todo. Como lo parecían ocho años atrás. Antes que él pudiese decir algo, ella se estiró y le dio un ligero beso en el lado de su boca.

 **Fue genial. Somos realmente muy buenos en la cama juntos.**

 **Estoy de acuerdo.** \- Él intentó profundizar el beso. Ella se alejó, sosteniendo su sonrisa, lo cual fue una de las cosas más difíciles que nunca había hecho. **Pero no pretendamos que significa algo más que sólo una noche.**

Él había intentado alcanzarla de nuevo, pero sus palabras lo detuvieron. Se congeló.

 **¿Qué quieres decir?**

Había algo extraño en su expresión, pero ella estaba intentando tanto mantener su postura casual que no podía realmente notarlo.

 **Bueno, fue divertido. Pero ninguno de nosotros se engañará pensando que fue serio, así que no hay razón para pasar por las propuestas.**

Él aún no se había movido.

 **¿Kagome? Yo creí…**

Ella se las ingenió para darle una de alguna forma convincente sonrisa, asustada de que él supiera, de que de verdad supiera, que estaba totalmente loca por él.

 **Esta vez fue mucho mejor que la anterior. Tal vez en otros ocho años podamos hacerlo de nuevo. Pero estoy muy feliz con mi vida en Richmond, así que no te preocupes de que esté por aquí pendiente de ti.**

Pretendía que la última frase fuese una broma y pensó haber hecho un trabajo decente con la cantidad de humor. Pero Sesshomaru no se rió. No dijo nada.

Los ojos de Kagome estaban ardiendo. Tenía que terminar esta conversación, sacarlo de la casa, pronto. Se giró para observar a través de la ventana.

 **¿Cómo se ve el camino?**

Él no respondió por lo que ella lo miró por sobre el hombro.

 **¿Cómo se ve el camino?** \- Repitió. Su voz sonó extraña en sus oídos, pero esperó que él no lo notase.

 **Bien** \- Dijo finalmente. - **Es manejable ahora.**

 **Bien. Eres bienvenido a irte entonces, cuando quieras. No tienes que quedarte merodeando por mí.** \- Ya que su voz se quebró con la última palabra lo cubrió con un tosido.

 **Me quedaré hasta que lleguen Sota y tu mamá.**

Ella cojeó hacia el sofá y comenzó a recoger la manta y las sábanas para así poder tirarlas en la lavadora, todavía se aferraba a su falsa sonrisa.

 **No es necesario. Soy una chica grande, ¿Recuerdas? Auto-suficiente.**

La referencia a su conversación de la noche anterior era una tortura, ya que se había sentido tan cercana a Sesshomaru. Se sintió tan real. Pero lo dijo de todas maneras, como una clase de auto-castigo. Ella había sido la única estúpida, así que ahora tenía que pagar el precio.

 **Muy bien. Si estás segura.** \- Su voz estaba un poco ronca, pero ella apenas lo notó, estaba muy concentrada conteniendo los sollozos que apretaban su garganta.

 **Estoy segura** \- Logró decir. - **Estoy segura de que te veré por ahí. Espero que tengas una feliz Navidad.**

Él no contestó, pero ella se dijo que había cumplido su deber. Tomó la pila de sábanas y mantas y las llevó a la lavandería. Tenía que alejarse de él. Ahora.

Estaba en la lavandería cuando lo escuchó entrar en la cocina.

 **Ten una feliz Navidad también** \- Dijo, su voz un poco tapada ya que estaba caminando mientras hablaba. - **Cuídate.**

Entonces se fue, pero ella esperó hasta que llegará a su camioneta y desapareciera hacia la carretera antes de colapsar en el sofá. Saltó como si hubiese sido punzada, mientras recordaba lo que habían hecho en el sofá la noche anterior. En lugar de eso se sentó en un sillón y lloró.

Quince minutos después su teléfono sonó. Estaba en la mesa de café, por lo que tuvo que levantarse para alcanzarlo. Revisó el identificador de llamada y vio que era su hermano. Se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar.

 **Hola Sota.**

 **¿Qué demonios hiciste?** \- Demandó, sin saludar ni advertir.

.

.

 _Saludos para:_

 **Faby Sama**

 **Naoki Caos**

 **Lica**

Son muy lindas :3

Y a todos los que leen, muchas gracias.

.

Hasta pronto

.

Gothika


	10. Chapter 10

**¿Qué?**

 **¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Sesshomaru?**

 **¿De qué estás hablando?** — Ella había pensado que ya había terminado de llorar por el momento, pero su mente todavía no estaba trabajando con claridad. Pestañeó desconcertada con la totalmente irracional pregunta y su tono enfadado.

 **¿Qué demonios pasó con Sesshomaru anoche? Acabo de hablar con él.**

Su corazón había estado latiendo con fuerza, y parecía estar en medio de su garganta.

 **¿Qué te dijo?**

 **No me dijo nada. Ni una sola cosa. Sólo que ya se había ido de la casa.**

 **Entonces, ¿por qué estás preguntando…?**

 **Algo pasó. Le hiciste algo. Él sonaba… sonaba roto.**

La familiar impaciencia con el comportamiento irrazonable de su hermano chocó con absoluta confusión.

 **Yo no le hice nada, y no aprecio tu…**

 **No me importa un demonio lo que aprecies. ¿Cómo le pudiste hacer eso a él? ¿Es algún tipo de venganza? ¿Utilizarlo y tirarlo lejos? No creí que serías tan desalmada.**

Ella casi se ahogó. Nada de lo que su hermano decía tenía sentido.

 **¿Desalmada? ¿Yo? Estás diciendo…**

 **Estoy diciendo que Sesshomaru no se merece esto. No me importa lo que creas de él. Él es la mejor persona del mundo. Y lo he tenido que ver pensar en ti por años. Por años. Nunca ha sido capaz de superarte.**

Ella escuchó las palabras y creyó entender su significado. Pero no se unían con ninguna coherencia lógica. Cayó en el sofá ya que sus rodillas no estaban sosteniéndola.

 **No entiendo…** — intentó responder.

 **Es doloroso** — continuó, sonando indignado y enfadado como nunca antes lo había escuchado — **Es más que doloroso, verlo atento a cualquier detalle que alguien dice de ti. Verlo cambiar conversaciones para enterarse sobre cómo te va. Es doloroso, sabiendo que tú ni siquiera le das la hora.** Ella hizo un sonido ahogado. **Y ahora vas y te acuestas con él o algo, y él nunca va a ser capaz de olvidarlo. Él no se merece esto. No puedo creer que hayas ido y…**

 **¡Detente!** — Ella se quebró por dentro, medio sollozando, medio gritándole —. **¡Alto! Nada de esto tiene sentido. No le hice nada, ahora o antes. Él me dejó a mí. Yo lo amaba, y él me botó.**

Su casi histérica respuesta pareció acabar la diatriba de Sota como una aguja hace estallar un globo. Él dejó escapar el aire fuertemente.

 **Él no lo hizo** — dijo Sota, sonando más cansado que enojado ahora —. **En realidad no. Sólo que tú nunca supiste qué pasó.**

Kagome abrió la boca para responder, pero las palabras no salieron.

Después de un largo silencio, Sota le preguntó:

 **¿Sigues ahí, Kag?**

Ella temblaba de emoción y confusión, y era evidente en su voz.

 **Dime de qué carajo estás hablando.**

Sota se aclaró la garganta.

 **Sesshomaru nunca quiso dejarte en ese entonces. Estaba loco por ti. Todavía lo está. Sólo que no tenía otra opción.**

 **No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué lo haría ...?** — Su voz se desvaneció, secándose las lágrimas de la cara y tratando de forzar al mundo a tener sentido de nuevo.

 **Prometí que no te lo diría. Se lo prometí.**

 **Tienes que decirme.** — Casi suplicó —. **Tengo que saber.** Cuando todavía no respondía, ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas otra vez. **Por favor, dime. Tienes que decirme. Este es mi corazón, Sota. Es mi corazón.**

Él dejó escapar un aliento espeso.

 **Está bien. Bien. Fue el abuelo.**

 **¿Qué?**

 **El abuelo se enteró de lo tuyo con Sesshomaru. Ese verano, quiero decir.**

 **Pero…** — Ella cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar, incluso en la fuerza de su emoción caótica —. **Pero, ¿qué haría él …?**

 **¿Qué crees que hizo? Encontró a Sesshomaru y le dijo que tenía que dejar de verte.**

 **Pero Sesshomaru no le habría escuchado. No le importaba lo que pensaran. Si realmente se preocupaba por mí…**

 **Es del abuelo de quien estamos hablando, ¿recuerdas? Y no era más que una advertencia vacía o una amenaza en vano. Se aseguró de que Sesshomaru supiera que, si no dejaba de verte, lo demandaría por cargos de violación de menores.**

 **¿Qué?** — Se ahogó.

 **Ya me has oído. Tenías diecisiete años. Él tenía diecinueve años. Eso es técnicamente ilegal en Virginia.**

 **Sin embargo, los tribunales nunca…**

 **¿En esta ciudad? ¿Si el abuelo presentaba cargos? Lo conoces mejor que eso. Sesshomaru podría haber ido a la cárcel por un año y le seguiría el resto de su vida. Y ni siquiera era todo. ¿Sabes esos rumores sobre la mamá de Sesshomaru? Bueno, el abuelo amenazó a…**

 **Oh Dios** — susurró Kagome.

 **Tal vez si él fuera el único amenazado, se hubiera arriesgado. Pero no esperes que haga a su madre pasar por eso también, sólo para poder seguir saliendo…**

 **¡No, por supuesto que no! Pero no puedo creer que el abuelo haya hecho eso.**

 **Conoces al abuelo tanto como yo. Podía ser genial a veces, pero a veces no era más que un bastardo. Te juro que lo hizo. Tú eras su princesa, y no quería que Sesshomaru se acercara a ti en ningún lugar.**

Ella se quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo, tratando de procesar esta verdad, esta explicación que reescribió la historia completa de su vida.

 **¿Así que él... él no quería dejarme así?**

 **¿Quería? Escúchame, eso lo mató. Lo destrozó. Pero ¿qué otra cosa podría haber** **hecho?**

 **¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Lo hubiera entendido… realmente lo hubiera entendido. Y no habría tenido que odiarlo todo este tiempo.**

 **Parte de los términos del abuelo era que nadie podía saber, especialmente tú.**

 **¿Cómo te enteraste?**

 **No iba a decirme tampoco. Fui allí para... bueno, para darle una paliza por cómo te había tratado.** — Sota sonó tan torpe acerca de esta confesión como si hubiera cometido un pecado culpable —. **Debido a la forma en que actuaba, me di cuenta de algo más debía de estar pasando, así que no me fui hasta que me lo dijo.**

 **¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Durante todo este tiempo, has sabido lo que pensaba, y no te has molestado en decirme…**

 **Te lo dije antes. Le prometí a Sesshomaru que nunca te lo diría. No debería habértelo dicho ahora.**

 **Sí, debías hacerlo**. — Ella todavía estaba abrumada emocionalmente, confundida, algo parecido a la esperanza había surgido en su interior alegrando su vida. — **Pero todavía no entiendo. He sido mayor de edad legalmente desde hace años, podríamos haber tenido una relación y nadie nos podría detener. La madre de Sesshomaru está muerta, y el abuelo ha estado muerto más de un año. ¿Por qué no podía habérmelo dicho el mismo, si todavía estaba interesado... interesado en...?** — Su voz se desvaneció.

 **Es tu culpa, pequeña idiota. Montaste un buen espectáculo de que no te importaba y él lo creyó.**

El mundo entero pareció congelarse.

 **¿Qué?**

 **Él lo creyó. Pensó que él no te importaba tanto, que no había sido grave para ti, sobre todo después de que empezaste a salir con chicos todo el tiempo en último año. Pensó que había estado bien en terminar las cosas con él.**

 **No estaba bien** — gruñó ella —. **Tenía... el corazón roto.**

 **Pero nunca le permitiste ver eso. Nunca me dejaste verlo tampoco, por cierto. Sabía que te molestaba más de lo que decías, pero no sabía cuánto. ¿Qué se supone que debíamos pensar?**

Era demasiado. Demasiado, demasiado. No podía empezar a procesar.

 **Me tengo que ir** — dijo Sota con voz diferente —. **Mamá viene bajando. Estaremos allí en un momento. Te sugiero que, si hay alguna manera de que puedas solucionar este problema, lo intentes.**

Colgó entonces, y Kagome se sentó en el sofá, mirando fijamente el teléfono en su mano en silencio.

Estaba tan aturdida que ni siquiera oyó un auto detenerse para estacionarse. Y apenas proceso el sonido de la puerta abriéndose a un lado y alguien que se movía por la cocina y en la sala de estar.

Ella parpadeó cuando vio a Sesshomaru caminando hacia el sofá, intentó mirarlo, decidida a cocer a fuego lento esta emoción sin nombre.

Se inclinó y tiró de ella a sus pies. Entonces le tomó la cara con las dos manos.

 **Tengo algo que decirte, y vas a escucharme** — dijo, casi con rudeza.

Ella parpadeó de nuevo, la emoción y algo más profundo crecía en su pecho como una inundación.

.

.

Saludos, gracias por leer y ser paciente. Me temo que este es el penultimo cap D;

Faby Sama

Naoki Caos... te debo una nena :3

Asia12

.

.

Gothika


End file.
